DEBAJO DE UNA MÁSCARA
by Afrodita
Summary: En un lugar dejado de la mano de Dios donde no se conoce lo que es la magia, nuestros jóvenes protagonistas luchan día a día por sobrevivir en el barrio y conseguir pasar su último curso en el instituto. Contiene muchas drogas y sexo.
1. Personajes

**Típico: **Algunos Personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y otros son míos y bla bla bla

**Summary****: **En un lugar dejado de la mano de Dios donde no se conoce lo que es la magia, nuestros jóvenes protagonistas luchan día a día por sobrevivir en el barrio y conseguir pasar su último curso en el instituto.

**Atención: **Esta historia contendrá violencia, sexo, temas sobre la droga, el alcohol.

Este primer capítulo es una introducción de los personajes.

**DEBAJO DE UNA MÁSCARA**

**1. Personajes**

**Hermione Granger**

**Apodo o sobrenombre: **Herm, Hermi, Mione.

**Edad: **17 para 18

**Ocupación: **Estudiante de último curso / Saca todo sobresalientes está esperando una beca.

**Familiares: **Vive con su madre, el novio de su madre y las dos hijas que han tenido, es decir sus "hermanastras".

**Antecedentes:** Nunca se la ha acusado de nada.

**Lugar preferido: **Biblioteca.

**Forma de vestir: **Con pantalones ajustado y camisetas que enseñan el ombligo.

**Música: **Prefiere el soul y el R&B.

**Piercings**** / Tattoos: **Los pendientes típicos de las orejas y uno más en la nariz / No tiene tatuajes.

**Algo más que añadir:** Está obsesionada con la nota para poder llegar a la universidad. Tiene una relación estable con Ron.

**Ronald**** Weasley**

**Apodo: **Red (por su pelo rojo)

**Edad: **17 para 18

**Ocupación: **Estudiante de último curso / Tiene notas pésimas****

**Familiares:** Vive con sus padres y con su hermana, sus demás hermanos ya se marcharon de casa, tres de ellos llegaron incluso a salir del barrio.

**Antecedentes:** Robo en una tienda, al final no fue enviado al reformatorio. Posesión de drogas, se le obligó a realizar trabajos sociales para pagar la deuda.

**Lugar preferido:** El Soul (local abierto todo el día)

**Forma de vestir: **Pantalones algo anchos y caídos, con colores llamativos.

**Música:** El rap y el punk.

**Piercing**** / Tattoos: **Le dan miedo las agujas.

**Algo más que añadir:** Sale con Hermione. Su mejor amigo es Harry, y está en el grupo de Sheila.

**Harry Potter**

**Apodo o sobrenombre: **HP

**Edad: **17 para 18

**Ocupación: **Estudiante de último curso / Lo saca por los pelos.

**Familiares: **Vive con sus tíos, a los que no soporta, y suele tener problemas con su primo.

**Antecedentes:** Multa por graffiti que fue pagada mediante trabajos sociales. Posesión de drogas, se le obligó a realizar trabajos sociales. Pelea callejera (fue cuando le hicieron la cicatriz de la cabeza), fue enviado una semana a un reformatorio.

**Lugar preferido: **El Soul.

**Forma de vestir: **Con pantalones muy anchos y caídos y sudaderas de capucha.

**Música: **Rap y ragga.

**Piercings**** / Tattoos: **Tiene un león en la pierna derecha.

**Algo más que añadir:** Es el mejor amigo de Ron, va en el grupo de Sheila. Es un ligón aunque está enamorado de Ginny, con la que ha salido varias veces pero siempre lo acaban dejando.

**Virginia Weasley**

**Apodo o sobrenombre: **Ginny

**Edad: **16 para 17 

**Ocupación: **Estudiante de penúltimo curso / Suspende.****

**Familiares:** Vive con sus padres y con su hermano, sus demás hermanos ya se marcharon de casa, tres de ellos llegaron incluso a salir del barrio.

**Antecedentes:** Robo, se la acusó de timadora pero con sus artes de persuasión logró salir sin ningún cargo.

**Lugar preferido:** El Soul (local abierto todo el día)

**Forma de vestir: **Faldas muy cortas y blusas abiertas.

**Música:** El funky y R&B.

**Piercing**** / Tattoos: **Piercing en el ombligo y un tribal en la espalda.

**Algo más que añadir:** Le gusta Harry, pero los dos son iguales de ligones y siempre están con otras personas. Baila funky.

**Fred**** y George Weasley**

**Apodo: **A ambos les llaman Twins sean George o Fred.

**Edad: **20 para 21

**Ocupación: **Son dueños del Soul con colegas suyos.****

**Familiares:** Ya no viven con sus padres ni sus hermanos.

**Antecedentes:** Consumo de drogas y venta de alcohol a menores en su local, tuvieron que pagar una multa. Tráfico de drogas, estuvieron tres meses en la cárcel.

**Lugar preferido:** El Soul (local abierto todo el día)

**Forma de vestir: **Pantalones algo anchos y caídos, con gorra y a veces chupas de cuero.

**Música:** El rap, reggae y el rock.

**Piercing**** / Tattoos: **Los dos tienen un piercing en la ceja.

**Algo más que añadir:** Están en el grupo de Sheila.

**Draco**** Malfoy**

**Apodo: **Dark 

**Edad: **17 para 18

**Ocupación: **Estudiante de último curso / Tiene notas pésimas****

**Familiares:** Vive con sus padres que no le han hecho ni caso en toda su vida, su padre a veces le da alguna paliza.

**Antecedentes:** Posesión de drogas, se le obligó a realizar trabajos sociales para pagar la deuda. Disturbios, ha pasado varias noches en el calabozo por peleas.

**Lugar preferido:** El Soul (local abierto todo el día)

**Forma de vestir: **Pantalones muy anchos y caídos, siempre de negro.

**Música:** El rap y el goth.

**Piercing**** / Tattoos: **Tiene un piercing en la lengua y un tatuaje de dos serpientes en la muñeca izquierda.

**Algo más que añadir:** Es el mejor amigo de Sheila, que es como su otra parte, sin ella él no podría vivir, se quieren como algo más que amigos y algo más que novios, siempre tienen un espacio en su corazón para ellos dos, aunque luego tienen diferentes novios.

**Sheila Clark**

**Apodo: **Dope o dosis.

**Edad: **16 para 17

**Ocupación: **Estudiante de último curso / Aprueba cuando quiere****

**Familiares:** No suele pasar por su casa porque todo le recuerda a su madre que se suicidó cuando ella tenía 6 años, el padre siempre ha sido un alcohólico y le ha llegado a dar palizas que acabó en el hospital.

**Antecedentes:** Tráfico de drogas, un mes en el reformatorio. Disturbios, ha pasado noches en el calabozo por peleas. Posesión de estupefacientes, se la obligó a realizar trabajos sociales. Posesión de armas sin licencia, un mes en el reformatorio. Robo, sucesivas semanas en el reformatorio. Insultos a un policía, varias noches en el calabozo. 

**Lugar preferido:** El Soul (local abierto todo el día)

**Forma de vestir: **Pantalones anchos y caídos, camisetas ajustadas y cortas, siempre de negro.

**Música:** El rap, ragga, reggae y el goth.

**Piercing**** / Tattoos: **Tiene cuatro pendientes en la oreja izquierda y tres en la derecha, un piercing en el labio inferior de la boca (lleva un pincho o un aro), otro piercing en la lengua. Tiene un tribal de una rosa negra en el tobillo izquierdo, una pantera negra pequeñita en el lado derecho-bajo de la tripa.

**Algo más que añadir:** Es la mejor amiga de Draco, que es como su otra parte, sin él ella no podría vivir, se quieren como algo más que amigos y algo más que novios, siempre tienen un espacio en su corazón para ellos dos, aunque luego tienen diferentes novios. Sheila es una líder nata.

**Chester**** Anderson**

**Apodo: **Nuevo, novato.

**Edad: **20 para 21

**Ocupación: **Profesor nuevo de literatura y filosofía.

**Familiares:** Su padre es un importante y conocido catedrático que nunca se ha preocupado por él. Su madre le aconsejó que se fuese de la ciudad para no ensuciar el nombre de su padre.

**Antecedentes:** Consumo abusivo de drogas y alcohol, varios meses en el centro de rehabilitación.

**Lugar preferido:** Ninguno por ahora.

**Forma de vestir: **Pantalones algo anchos.

**Música:** Todo.

**Piercing**** / Tattoos: **Tiene un piercing en la lengua que se quita para ir a dar clase y otro en el pezón izquierdo. Tiene dos palabras tatuadas debajo del ombligo, con letras visibles pero no grandes: Love y Hate (Amor y odio)

**Algo más que añadir:** Su padre le "aprobó" la carrera de magisterio (profesor) para sacárselo de encima debido a los continuos problemas que tenía con las drogas. Ha sido enviado al barrio como profesor, el único lugar lejano y donde podían darle trabajo.


	2. Profesor Nuevo

**Típico: **Algunos Personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y otros son míos y bla bla bla

**Summary****: **En un lugar dejado de la mano de Dios donde no se conoce lo que es la magia, nuestros jóvenes protagonistas luchan día a día por sobrevivir en el barrio y conseguir pasar su último curso en el instituto.

**Atención: **Esta historia contendrá violencia, sexo, temas sobre la droga, el alcohol.

**Yop****: **Juas nena, te voy a hacer un monumento!!!! Espero que te guste este fic, es diferente, es más de yonquis jaja, se me ocurrió el sábado que estaba bastante fumada y bueno hoy he decidido escribirlo. Los piercings de Sheila van a ser mis propios piercings y mis tatuajes también jaja, el del labio me lo hago en unos meses y el tatuaje a los 18 (en unos cuantos meses jeje) Y el novato está potente el cabrón jaja y sus piercings son los que más morbo me dan en un tío jaja.

Bueno añadir que alomejor hay un vocabulario un poco vulgar, con faltas puestas aposta, y bueno la droga está presente en la vida de esta gente, que conste que no soy una drogadicta ni nada de eso, pero en fin… mi mente fumada me hizo imaginarlo, y yo S"LO FUMO PORROS! (yei y últimamente tabaco, pero eso hay que dejarlo), así que no os penséis cosas extrañas jaja.

**DEBAJO DE UNA MÁSCARA**

**2. Profesor nuevo**

Sheila caminaba con paso rápido, iba a volver a llegar tarde al instituto, la cabeza le daba tumbos, ayer no había dormido casi y se había puesto toda ciega con sustancias que no deberían estar al alcance de los niños.

Sheila lucía un pelo negro, largísimo, totalmente lacio, era el prototipo perfecto de la mujer dark, tenía unos ojos color verde casi transparentes, rodeados de unas profundas ojeras negras y de una piel muy pálida, casi trasparente, que finalizaba en unos labios rojos, carnosos, que le daban algo de vida y luz a su cara fría y calculadora.

Sólo le había dado tiempo a darse una ducha rapidísima al comprobar que su padre estaba inconsciente en el sillón del salón, se había puesto unos pantalones negros anchísimos, que al estar caídos dejaban ver uno de sus tatuajes en su vientre plano y pálido, era una pantera negra en posición de ataque, el tatuaje se lo había regalado el que había sido su novio hacía 2 años y medio y que ahora estaba bajo tierra al haber sido malherido en una pelea de bandas.

La chica se iba tocando las sienes con fuerza para mitigar el dolor cuando chocó con alguien.

- Joder –dijo mirando enfada a la persona que la había molestado, era un chico joven bastante atractivo- no te pongas en mi camino _wapito_.

El chico se quedó mirándola cuando Sheila ya se había girado y se acercaba a la entrada del instituto, la gente aún seguía fuera, así que había llegado a tiempo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Ey Dosis –Sheila se giró y vio frente a ella un chico negro alto y musculoso, con unos ojos marrones clarito y una sonrisa preciosa en sus labios- necesito que me pases que esta noche tengo una fiesta loca.

- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo dirigiéndose a un callejón que había a un lado de la pared del instituto.

- PCP

- Vaya, menudo cambio, tú fumabas la marihuana sola –Dean, como se llamaba el chico, asintió y se encogió de hombros- ¿has probado el polvo de ángel antes? –Dean negó con la cabeza- pues prepárate para una buena dosis de alucinaciones.

Sheila le dio lo que le había pedido y luego cogió el dinero que le daba Dean, se lo iba a meter en el bolsillo cuando dio una exclamación de sorpresa, Dean se dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella. Sheila sacó una cartera marrón de su bolsillo y empezó a reírse.

- Buf ya no me acuerdo ni lo que cojo –Dean empezó a reírse con ella. Sheila abrió la cartera y sacó el dinero que había- tiene lo justo para el bus, será perdedor… -siguió sacando más cosas, el dni- "Chester Anderson", vaya vaya si viene de un pueblecito de ricos –Dean se acercó para ver la cara del carnet de identidad- Ups –Sheila había sacado un carnet diferente de color marrón clarito.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Dean.

- Que este capullo va a ser profesor nuestro –le mostró el carnet marrón. Dean se empezó a reír.

- Bueno Dosis, yo me largo.

Sheila se metió en los bolsillos el dinero y el resto lo tiró al suelo. Luego se encaminó con paso rápido hacia la entrada del instituto, la gente ya había entrado en sus clases y únicamente quedaba algún que otro rezagado.

"Genial" pensó, era la primera vez que llegaba pronto y después de una cosa y otra siempre acababa entrando la última, llegó a la última clase de un pasillo de la izquierda y entró sin llamar.

- ¡Señorita Clarck! –exclamó la profesora de literatura- llega usted tarde.

- Al menos he venido –dijo la chica dirigiéndose al único asiento libre en primera fila, cuando se sentó añadió- bien, ya puede continuar –se oyeron algunas risitas amortiguadas.

- Pues como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpiesen –carraspeó y miró a Sheila con los ojos entornados- os presento a vuestro nuevo profesor –se hizo el silencio en la clase.

- ¿Nos va a dejar profesora McGonagall? –la mujer frunció los labios ante la sonrisa irónica de Sheila.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no nos aguanta? ¿Le ha salido un mejor trabajo? ¿Se retira? ¿Se va a un asilo? ¿Se…

- Basta –gritó alterada- me voy ya –se dirigió hacia la puerta y miró al nuevo profesor- le deseo mucha suerte –la puerta se cerró de un golpe seco.

Todos observaban los movimientos nerviosos de su nuevo profesor, era muy joven para estar allí y todos se preguntaban qué edad tendría, muchas de las chicas habían subido sus faldas un poco más de lo normal y movían coquetamente el pelo, el boli, cualquier cosa que tuviesen en la mano. 

- Empiece presentándose –le dijo Sheila de manera suave. El profesor pareció reaccionar y se puso en medio de la clase.

- Bien, mi nombre es Chester Anderson y voy a…

- Escríbalo en la pizarra –Chester la miró desconfiado- es lo que hacen en las películas –se excusó Sheila, toda la clase comenzó a reírse.

- Voy a impartiros las asignaturas de Literatura y Filosofía…

- Si habla así la mitad de la clase se va a perder en la segunda palabra, no está usted en su pueblecito de ricos allá por el norte de Londres, está usted en un jodido barrio, y en su clase tiene a una panda de yonquis y putas –algunos protestaron por lo bajo, Sheila se giró a una chica castaña que tenía detrás y la dijo- no es mi culpa que te des por aludida –la mayoría de los chicos comenzaron a reír al conocer a Lavender.

- ¿Y tú que eres? –dijo el profesor armándose de fuerza para preguntarlo. Sheila hizo una mueca sarcástica y se mordió el labio inferior de forma seductora.

- ¿Usted que prefiere? –en la clase sonaron algunos "uooo".

- ¿Qué tal carterista? –Dean comenzó a reírse y Sheila miró al profesor irónicamente.

- Si busca su cartera está en el callejón de al lado del _tuto_ (N/A: instituto), pero creo que le va a tocar ir andando. ¿Por qué no continúa con la clase? –el profesor carraspeó sonoramente y comenzó a pasar lista.

Chester estuvo como diez minutos tratando de callar las respuestas de Sheila y de que los demás le hiciesen caso, intentando una y otra vez inútilmente que los jóvenes abriesen el libro de texto para poder empezar con la clase.

Sheila empezó a encontrarse mal, se sentía algo mareada y estaba sufriendo uno de sus ataques de ansiedad que solía tener. Se levantó torpemente, haciendo que la clase se quedase en completo silencio, Draco se fue a levantar pero Hermione le indicó que la dejase. Chester se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer, luego intentó acercarse a Sheila, pero ella pasó con rapidez por su lado y salió de clase dando un portazo.

Algunos de los compañeros comenzaron a cuchichear, Draco miró a Harry y a Ron como buscando respuesta.

- Bueno –dijo Chester nervioso- ehm tengo unas fotocopias para vosotros, quiero que os la leáis para mañana y la comentaremos en clase –empezó a repartirlas- ¿quién se la da a Sheila?

- Yo –dijo fríamente Draco. Chester se acercó hacia él. El timbre sonó y los alumnos salieron rápido de clase. Cuando Draco cogió la fotocopia para Sheila le dijo al profesor- gánese la confianza de Sheila y tendrá la de toda la clase.

Chester asintió y vio como se quedaba solo en el aula vacía.

- No lo ha hecho mal profesor –dijo Hermione que salía la última. Chester la sonrió y luego salió de clase.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sheila se tuvo que agarrar a la pared cuando salió, comenzaba a verlo todo negro, fue palpando las taquillas hasta llegar al baño, se metió en uno y cerró la puerta con pestillo mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la taza.

Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos e intentó tranquilizarse, cuando fue recobrando poco a poco la vista empezó a oír a chicas que entraban en el baño, alguien llamó a su puerta.

- Ocupado, ¡si está la jodida puerta cerrada está ocupado! –las chicas se quedaron calladas hasta que luego una comenzó a reír y seguidamente las demás.

- Joder Dosis, que mala ostia que tienes –Sheila reconoció la voz de Ginny y se rió con ellas.

- ¿Hay algún profesor? –la susurraron un no a través de la puerta.

Sheila sacó rápidamente una tarjeta y un palo hueco, y se preparó una raya de coca y la esnifó. Se sorbió la nariz ruidosamente y se la rascó mientras escuchaba el ruido de la puerta de los baños. La morena sintió como todo su cuerpo se estimulaba.

- ¿Habéis visto a _la_ Dosis? –dijo la voz de un chico, Ginny señaló la puerta del baño que estaba cerrada. Draco se dirigió hacia ella y llamó- Sheila, ábreme –de dentro sólo se escuchó una especie de gemido- Sheila, ¿qué pasa? ¿quieres que me arrastre por estos suelos que a saber que mierda tienen para que salgas?

Draco se agachó y se asomó por debajo de la puerta del baño poniendo cara de asco, Sheila se empezó a reír cuando le vio. La chica se levantó y abrió la puerta, Draco la dio la mano y la agarró cuando casi se cae al salir. Ginny y sus amigas que estaban arreglándose el maquillaje en el espejo la saludaron sonrientes.

- Voy a ver si hay profesor –dijo Ginny saliendo a la puerta del baño- les hizo una señal para que se fuesen que había vía libre.

Draco salió con Sheila colgada de su brazo y se encaminó hacia la salida, no se habían dado cuenta de que un profesor sí que les había visto y ahora les estaba siguiendo.

El rubio y la morena giraron por el callejón en donde Sheila le había pasado la droga esa mañana a Dean, Draco la subió encima una estructura metálica, dentro de la cual había varias tuberías.

- Estás drogada –dijo agarrándola de la muñeca para ver la tensión y mirándola de cerca las pupilas dilatadas, Sheila asintió y murmuró un "siempre lo estoy, ¿qué más da?"- voy a por agua.

Draco se fue hacia el supermercado más cercano que había por ahí, el profesor que les había seguido antes se acercó a donde estaba Sheila. Chester iba fumándose un cigarro.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Buscar mi cartera –Sheila se rió y le señaló la cartera manchada que había en el suelo.

- ¿Sabe que es malo fumar? –Chester asintió- Déme uno –Chester se acercó a ella y le puso un cigarro en los labios para luego encenderlo.

- ¿Sabes que la cocaína es mala? –Sheila le miró y asintió.

- ¿Quieres? –le dijo repitiendo el "juego" que había hecho con el tabaco.

Sheila empezó a mirar descaradamente a Chester, no se había fijado en que su profesor era realmente un bombón, tenía los ojos color miel, el pelo castaño muy clarito que estaba peinado sin un orden concreto, tenía una cara angelical y parecía un crío, un niño grande que daba clase. Sus labios carnosos y rosados tenían en ese momento el cigarro entre ellos.

Chester se dio cuenta del examen al que estaba siendo sometido, pero se quedó quieto aunque su timidez le incitaba a moverse, Sheila siguió observando el bien formado cuerpo que parecía tener Chester bajo esa ropa antigua para ir a dar clases.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? –dijo Sheila.

- Casi 21.

- Eres demasiado joven para estar ejerciendo, ¿qué has hecho? –Chester miró hacia todos lados menos hacia ella y la señaló con la cabeza a Draco que venía con una botella en la mano.

- ¿No tienes clase? –dijo el rubio sentándose al lado de Sheila.

- Tengo libre, pero vosotros si tenéis clase –los dos chicos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse.

- Es gracioso –le dijo Sheila a Draco refiriéndose a Chester, Draco levantó una ceja y miró a su profesor- ¿tienes amigos por el barrio? –Draco miró al cielo viendo lo que Sheila iba a proponer.

- No –dijo tímidamente- no conozco a nadie.

- Entonces a las once de la noche en el bar de Joe –dio un salto para bajar, Draco hizo lo mismo- ¿sabes dónde está? –Chester asintió- Genial, ahí te veo entonces.

Draco y Sheila se despidieron de Chester, a esa hora sonaba la alarma del recreo y algunos de sus colegas empezaban a salir.

- Joder Sheila, deberías controlar las hormonas –miró con reproche a la morena- le vas a llevar al sitio donde más mierda se mueve de todo el barrio –Sheila se encogió de hombros- pensé que no estabas tan desesperada por echar un polvo.

- ¿Perdona? –se giró amenazadoramente hacia él, Draco se mordió la lengua- ¿¡se puede saber quién coño te crees que eres!?

- Lo siento nena, se me ha escapado, es una tontería.

- Al menos yo no caigo tan bajo para follarme a Lavender, ¿sabes cuántas pollas se la han metido? –Sheila se giró de golpe y se alejó de Draco.

La morena caminó echa una furia y sólo se paró cuando Hermione la llamó.

- ¿Dónde está Dark? –dijo refiriéndose a Draco.

- ¡Qué le jodan! –y siguió andando ante la sorpresa de la castaña. Ron y Harry que habían estado por ahí se acercaron a Hermione.

- Joder que irritable está.

Draco apareció corriendo y preguntó por Sheila, todos le señalaron el lugar por donde había desaparecido la chica echando humo por las orejas. El rubio avanzó a paso rápido y se encontró a Sheila fumando apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

- Sheila –susurró- perdona, no pensaba lo que dije –Sheila le miró brevemente y luego exhaló el humo y desvió la mirada de la cara de Draco- sabes que te quiero –se acercó un paso hacia ella- me puse ligeramente celoso –dijo sonrojándose. Sheila le miró con una mueca sarcástica.

- "Ligeramente celoso" –murmuró. Luego sonrió y le indicó a Draco que la abrazase- no me digas esas cosas que sabes que soy muy sensible –dijo irónicamente. Draco como respuesta la dio un beso en la boca.

Les encantaba saborearse, un beso entre ellos era una muestra de un cariño que muchas personas jamás conocerían.

Se fueron a clase a aguantar las horas lo mejor que pudiesen, por fin salieron y se fueron todos al parque en el que solían quedar siempre después de las clases. Estaban sentados en un banco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco y Sheila, fumando porros de marihuana.

- ¿Sabéis la movida que le dio a un colega mío cuando nos metimos unas setas? –dijo Sheila. Todos negaron- pues el capullo se pensó que le estaba persiguiendo la pantera negra que tengo de tatuaje, y el muy imbécil casi se tira por la ventana.

- ¡Y aún así seguís tomando esas cosas! –exclamó Hermione indignada. Ron se acercó a ella para decirle cosas al oído, y vimos como la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchaba, intercambiamos miradas entre nosotros y nos aguantamos la risa. Ron siempre conseguía suavizar el carácter de "chica en contra de los que quebrantas las normas".

- Mione, ¿vienes hoy al Soul? –le preguntó Harry.

- Hay que estudiar –todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Ginny pasó por ahí sola, iba fumándose un cigarro y cuando vio a sus colegas se acercó, sin dirigirle la mirada a Harry.

- ¿Habéis visto que cuco es el nuevo profesor? –las chicas rieron mientras asentían.

- Pues hoy se viene al local –dijo Sheila. Ginny la miró con los ojos muy abierto.

- ¡No me digas! Ya tengo plan para esta noche –guiñó un ojo a Sheila- ¿nos marcamos uno de nuestros bailes?

- Va –dijo la morena riéndose y los chicos tragaron saliva sonoramente.

Los bailes de Ginny y Sheila juntas consistían en calentar al personal, bueno a los chicos, bailaban de una forma tan sensual que hacía que los chicos tuviesen que contenerse para no sacarlas de la pista y hacerlas de todo.

Ginny se despidió de ellos y se marchó con Hermione, mientras los demás se quedaban mirando las estrellas que ya empezaban a salir, no se las podía ver muy bien debido a la contaminación de la ciudad, pero a todos ellos les gustaba intentar adivinar qué constelación era la que "divisaban" y siempre acababan discutiendo porque no se ponían de acuerdo.

Se separaron para ir unos ya al Soul y otros a sus casas a coger algo de cenar o a cambiarse. Syla fue a su casa ya que sabía que a esa hora su padre estaría en algún bar poniéndose todo lo borracho que su cuerpo aguantase.

Subió hasta el tercer piso y empujó con fuerza la puerta desgastada de la entrada, entró y dio la luz, por supuesto no había, su padre no pagaba las facturas, se movió a tientas, con la luz que venía de la calle que estaba oscura e intentó esquivar todos los muebles que estaban tirados o rotos por ataques de violencia de su padre. Finalmente llegó a su cuarto, encendió una vela y se fue hacia las maderas que sujetaban su ropa. 

Se quitó la camiseta y se puso un top de tirantes y unos calentadores negros para tapar algunas heridas que tenía por los brazos, luego cogió una minifalda también negra y se la cambió por el pantalón, se puso unas botas altas y cogió una chaqueta. Luego apagó la vela y salió deprisa de la casa.

Se encaminó hacia el bar de Joe, ya que eran casi las once, cuando llegó al bar, saludó a Joe y vio a Chester, cuando iban a salir una voz les paró.

- Sheila –sonaba ebria- a las diez en casa –Sheila miró con asco a su padre pero le contestó afirmativamente- ¿y quien es ese tío?

- Es mi profesor de literatura y filosofía.

- A bien –y se giró para volverse a concentrar en el vaso. Chester se quedó mirándolo hasta que Sheila le dio un tirón de la manga.

Salieron a la calle y Chester se fijó por primera vez en la vestimenta de Sheila, tuvo que tragar saliva al ver esa falda tan corta que dejaba al descubierto unas hermosas piernas, y a la vez se concienció de acelerar el paso para no mirarle el culo a su alumna. Sheila se dio cuenta de que Chester estaba totalmente rojo.

- ¿Te gusta la falda? –dijo con picardía, parándose y plantándose enfrente del castaño, que únicamente pudo asentir.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una puerta ancha con letras de color rojo que decían: SOUL. Sheila antes de abrir le dijo a Chester que si alguna vez quería ir y ella no estaba que dijese que venía de parte de Dosis.

- ¿Dosis? –preguntó extrañado.

- Me llaman así _wapo__._

- Supongo que no es difícil adivinar el por qué –Sheila le sonrió y avanzó hacia la puerta.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo.**

**No sé si os gustará la idea, pero en fin, ya dije que cuando se me ocurre algo y ronda por mi cabeza más de un día lo pasmo en papel, y si no lo dije pues lo digo ahora jeje.**

**Dejar reviews!!!**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. El Soul

**Típico: **Algunos Personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y otros son míos y bla bla bla

**Summary****: **En un lugar dejado de la mano de Dios donde no se conoce lo que es la magia, nuestros jóvenes protagonistas luchan día a día por sobrevivir en el barrio y conseguir pasar su último curso en el instituto.

**Atención: **Esta historia contendrá violencia, sexo, temas sobre la droga, el alcohol.

**Yop****: **¿Prisa? Jeje tía, es que cuando se me ocurre una historia se hace sola en mi cabeza jaja, nada no fumé nada del otro mundo jaja. Sí todos unos yonquis, la coca es mala, la peña acaba toda colgada. La personalidad del novato es la de un chico que conocí en verano que buf buf cómo estaba el cabrón, pero era maaazo de tímido, era muy gracioso ver como todas las pivas pedían que se lo presentasen y yo que me había liado con él pensando… joer no entiendo porque es tan tímido si tiene a todas a sus pies jaja, en fin, a ver si vuelvo a quedar con él (risa traviesa). ¿El piercing te dolió? Yo es que ya les he dicho a mis viejos que se aguanten, que llevo desde los 12 años queriéndomelo hacer y ya tengo casi 18, así que aire, que no me coman la cabeza. Juas, es que como yo pille a un tío con uno en el pezón, vamos vamos… es que no sé lo que hago jaja (yeaa babas, acabaremos llenando una piscina jeje) Bueno nena, espero que te guste este capítulo. Besazos!!

**Lira Garbo: **Hola preciosa, jaja es que es un cuadro, en fin… mi mente malévola a veces les hace hacer cosas malas, jaja. A ver si te gustan las sorpresitas, y yo sigo, como siempre sigo, jaja aunque tarde. Aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que te guste.

**Hola, siento el retraso, es que este finde ha sido demasiado… demasiadas emociones, sensaciones, bueno buf… en fin y me acabo de fumar un porrilo y estoy aquí recordando todo… y bueno por eso he tardado en acabar la historia, que ha sido compuesta durante los días estos de fumada que tenía un momento o que conseguía escribir jeje. Además me he metido en un lío muy jodido con respecto a tíos jaja, no sé como lo hago, siempre la armo… en fin, disfrutar del capítulo.**

**DEBAJO DE UNA MÁSCARA**

**3. El Soul**

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta Sheila se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando la boca de Chester.

- ¡Tienes un piercing! –el profesor asintió- no sabes el morbo que me da un piercing en la lengua de un tío –Chester se quedó con la boca medio abierta, Sheila le miró sonriendo- ven, antes de entrar vamos a fumar un poco.

Sheila cambió de rumbo y se fue a unos columpios que estaban enfrente del local, se sentó y Chester a su lado. La chica sacó una bolsita con marihuana, la abrió y le enseñó como olía a Chester.

- Es marihuana venenosa, ya verás lo que te vas a reír –luego metió la mano en la chaqueta para ir sacando el papel, la mora, el mechero, y cuando sacó otra bolsita con unos polvos, Chester la agarró de la mano que sujetaba esa segunda bolsa.

- No le pongas polvo también, no es necesario que lo mezcles –Sheila se le quedó mirando.

- Novato, lo estás deseando –el profesora la mantuvo la mirada totalmente serio- bien bien, yo no lo añado, pero algún día me dirás qué te pasó a ti con _esas sustancias_, porque lo veo en tu mirada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba listo el porro de maría venenosa (N/A: a ese tipo de porro de marihuana venenosa, le das como dos tiros, y ya estás por los suelos sin parar de reírte y montándote unas movidas bien serias) Sheila lo encendió y empezó a fumar, Chester se mantenía en silencio, mirando el humo que envolvía la figura de la joven.

- ¿Cuánto hace que no fumas porros? –dijo Sheila tendiendo el porro hacia Chester.

- Desde hace un par de días –agarró lo que le pasaba Sheila y le dio un tiro.

- Ah bien, que sino te podía entrar muy mal esto –Chester la sonrió y asintió.

A medida que el porro se iba consumiendo, los dos se reían más y hablaban como si se conociesen de toda la vida, eso es lo que pasa cuando estás fumando con una persona a la que no conoces de nada, pero es como si un vínculo empezase a unirles.

Ginny iba a entrar al Soul con dos amigas cuando vio a dos personas reírse, decidió acercarse a ver si tenían un cigarro.

- ¿Dosis? –Sheila la vio y se contuvo la risa.

- Anda por fin apareces, ¿qué tal Ginny? –la chica miró a Chester y luego a Sheila, sonrió.

- ¿Voy a tener que bailar mucho sola antes de que aparezcas? –Sheila comenzó a reírse.

- No, vamos ya –le dio un empujón amistoso a Chester para que se levantase y se encaminaron hacia el local.

El puerta las sacó de la fila que se había formado mientras ellos estaban fumando.

- Sheila, Ginny, ya sabéis que vosotras no tenéis que hacer cola –dijo Lee Jordan, él era también propietario del local, pero le gustaba ponerse en la puerta para ver a las chicas que entraban.

- Este es Novato, viene conmigo –dijo señalando a Chester. Lee asintió y memorizó la cara para dejarle pasar la próxima vez.

Entraron en una sala amplísima, llena de gente por todas partes, en el centro muchas personas estaban bailando, en esa parte solían poner R&B y funky, más lejos estaba una zona en donde la gente hacía break y ponían rap, a la izquierda había una escalera con un hombre vigilándola, esa era la zona V.I.P., y ahí ponían la música que los que pasaban querían.

- Voy a por unas copas –dijo Ginny- ¿queréis algo? –los dos negaron con la cabeza.

- Vamos a bailar mientras –Sheila cogió del brazo a Chester y tiró de él hacia el centro de la sala.

- ¡Yo no sé bailar! –dijo el chico intentando escabullirse entre la gente.

Sheila como toda respuesta, agarró a Chester del cuello, se pegó a su cuerpo y empezó a bailar, moviendo las caderas y el cuerpo al son de la música. Después de un par de pasos torpes, Chester empezó a moverse con más fluidez y acompasándose con la música y con los movimientos de Sheila. La morena se separó y le dio la espalda, levantando los brazos entrelazados al aire, Chester deslizó sus manos sobre los calentadores de la joven y se pegó por detrás a ella, mientras se movían unidos y el joven respiraba sobre el cuello de Sheila.

En la zona V.I.P. estaban Draco, Ron, Harry y varios amigos suyos, desde arriba, había un balcón con una vista perfecta de la sala de baile, incluso para los que estaban sentados en los sillones. Arriba estaban inclinados en la mesa, que contenía diversas sustancias esparcidas en bolsas, sobre alguna tarjeta…

- ¡Ey! –dijo Ron llamando la atención de los que estaban metiéndose una raya- joder, mirar a _la _Dosis y el Novato.

Todos levantaron la cabeza y se fijaron en el centro de la sala, algunos que bailaban abajo se habían apartado y miraban a Sheila y Chester bailar, era un baile tan excitante que no sólo les provocaba esas sensaciones a los dos que estaban bailando, sino también a los que miraban.

Las manos de Chester habían llegado hasta la cintura de la chica, que se había dado la vuelta y había acabado a escasos centímetros de la boca de su profesor, ambos sonrieron y siguieron extremando sus movimientos, como si nadie les mirase, como si en ese momento la música fuese parte de la vida, una melodía que movía todos sus movimientos y condicionaba sus acciones.

Sus cuerpos se separaron un poco como pidiendo aire, el calor era sofocante ahí abajo entre la gente y entre ellos dos, Chester levantó la mano y puso un dedo sobre los labios de Sheila mientras comenzaba a acercarse más, la joven sonrió y se pegó de golpe a él, y empezó a bajar mientras bailaba, deslizándose por el cuerpo de Chester, las manos de Sheila pasaron su palma por el pecho del joven y bajaron y bajaron peligrosamente al igual que el cuerpo de ella.

- Jooooder –exclamó Harry al ver las manos de Sheila deslizándose por las piernas de su profesor.

Draco miraba con el entrecejo fruncido a Sheila, que ahora había sido agarrada por Chester, que la acompañaba a subir el camino que había hecho. Sheila se agarró de nuevo al cuello de Chester y posó su cabeza en el hombro y le susurró a la oreja.

- Dime que no es piercing en el pezón lo que he tocado –Chester empezó a reírse- buf buf, pues agárrame o puedo hacer algo malo.

Chester agarró por la cintura a Sheila y la apretó contra él, mientras aún se movían. La chica se acercó a su oreja y empezó a dar mordisquitos en el lóbulo. Chester la apretó aún más mientras cerraba los ojos y bajó la cabeza a la altura del hombro de ella, empezó a besarlo y a ir subiendo del hombro al cuello.

- ¿Dónde está Dark? –dijo Ron mirando al sillón vacío en el que había estado el rubio. Harry y los demás se encogieron de hombros.

Draco llegó al centro de la sala y vio como Chester se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Sheila, mientras ambos tenían la frente apoyada en la del otro y se miraban fijamente. El rubio avanzó hacia ellos.

- Sheila –la chica miró confusa hacia Draco- te busca Berlusconi –después de haber dicho eso, Draco comenzó a caminar en dirección a una puerta por donde solo pasaban los jefes del local y Berlusconi, ese hombre era el que tenía todo el poder sobre el barrio, venía de Italia y nada más llegar sembró su nombre por todas las calles y rincones, tanto todos los niños como todos los adultos conocían su nombre, se hacía respetar y nadie le llevaba la contraria, realizar un trabajo para él era un halago.

- Novato, tengo que ir –dijo la chica mirándole aún con sus bocas a escasos centímetros.

Sheila se separó y contuvo la respiración para calmarse, luego indicó a Chester que subiese a la zona V.I.P., donde estarían algunos de clase. El profesor hizo lo que la chica le mandó y fue a subir las escaleras, Sheila se acercó a la puerta por la cual había pasado Draco instantes antes.

- Dosis _ragazza_ –dijo una voz rota, pausada, callejera, capaz de imponer respeto nada más escucharla- ¿Qué gusto volver a verte?

- Lo mismo digo señor Berlusconi –dijo Sheila fríamente- ¿Qué tal le va?

- _Benne__ Benne ragazza_.

Indicó a Sheila que tomase asiento, y juntó sus gruesos dedos llenos de anillos de oro. Inclinó la cabeza para empezar a hablar de forma silenciosa sobre el tema del tráfico de drogas, quería subir a Sheila de "nivel" para hacerla un camello algo más importante. Sheila asintió ante la noticia y se marchó con Draco.

- ¿Estás contenta? –preguntó Draco fríamente.

- Bueno, ya sabes que aquí es lo único que se puede conseguir, y subir nunca viene mal –Draco no contestó y siguió caminando- te refieres a otra cosa, ¿no?

- No –contestó secamente el rubio mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Te ha molestado que bailase con él? –Draco dejó de subir las escaleras se giró hacia Sheila, acercando su cabeza a la de ella.

- ¿Qué te has tomado hoy? –se giró y llegó al último escalón.

Sheila llegó al final de las escaleras y empezó a saludar a la gente que había por los sillones, hasta llegar al último de todos, el que mejor vista tenía de la sala de baile y el más apartado de todos, el de Sheila y su gente.

- Ey Dosis, que gracioso es el Novato –dijo un chico castaño al que llamaban Little por ser muy bajito. Sheila sonrió al ver que señalaba a Chester, y se sentó en un sillón al lado de Draco.

- De fijo –dijo irónicamente Draco mientras se encendía un porro. Sheila miró a Draco y le puso la mano disimuladamente en la pierna, la oscuridad de ese rincón estaba rota por unas velas en el centro de la mesa y por los porros encendidos.

Empezaron a hablar de sexo, al ser todos chicos menos Sheila empezaron a utilizar palabras groseras que Sheila tuvo que tranquilizar con unos cuantos gruñidos para que tuviesen cuidado de qué decían de alguna chica delante de ella.

- ¿Quieres parar de excitarme? –dijo Draco inclinándose hacia Sheila para que nadie más le oyese. La mano de Sheila había subido mediante caricias hacia la parte entremedias del pantalón y ya llevaba un rato ahí. A Draco le pasaron el porro.

- ¿No te gustaba que te hicieran eso? –preguntó mordazmente Sheila.

- Pero no aquí. No me gusta ponerme a tono delante de la gente –contestó Draco.

- Pues yo estoy caliente –dijo Sheila acercándose a su oreja y haciendo que Draco no se enterase de una china que acababa de caer en su pantalón y empezaba a quemarlo. Draco la miró con la boca entreabierta.

- Eh Dark capullo, te vas a quemar –dijo riéndose Harry. Draco golpeó el lado del pantalón donde estaba la pequeña quemadura. Luego se giró de nuevo hacia Sheila y miró el porro, le dio una calada y aguanto el humo mientras se lo pasaba a Chester, luego sin que nadie se diese cuenta se acercó a la boca de Sheila y le pasó el humo mientras la besaba.

Sheila contestó el beso y dejó que las manos ansiosas de Draco se deslizasen por su cuerpo, mientras ella aún seguía acariciando por encima del pantalón del chico. Los demás cambiaron de tema y siguieron hablando todos, mientras rulaban los porros, intercambiaban puntos de vista, se metían alguna raya… y Sheila y Draco seguían besándose.

- Yo me voy a mi casa –dijo Sheila separándose de Draco y levantándose mientras buscaba su chaqueta. 

- Espérate cinco minutos y te acompaño –dijo Draco fulminándola con la mirada al no poder levantarse por culpa de su excitación.

- No tengo cinco minutos –la chica se giró y empezó a dar dos besos a todos. Cuando llegó a Draco, éste se levantó con el jersey de Sheila delante de él y caminó rápido al lado de la morena hacia las escaleras.

- Eres una puta, ¿sabes? –Sheila se rió y agarró a Draco para besarle, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Draco y Sheila salieron del local, despidiéndose de todo el mundo que se les acercaba y caminaron hacia la casa de Sheila. Entraron en su edificio y subieron las destartaladas escaleras, llenas de pintadas, quemaduras, las baldosas levantadas, piedras por todas partes. Luego llegaron al pasillo, pasando por puertas medio rotas, otras abiertas que dejaban ver en el interior casas pobres.

Siguieron andando y llegaron a la puerta de Sheila, ella sacó la llave y empujó con fuerza para entrar. Comprobaron que no había llegado el padre de Sheila y se dirigieron a la habitación de Sheila. Desde dentro bloquearon la puerta por si venía el padre y encendieron unas cuantas velas para dar luz a la pequeña habitación.

Draco se acercó a Sheila y la comenzó a desnudar, mientras la besaba por el cuello y el pecho. La chica cuando estuvo totalmente desnuda y se hubo ganado una mueca de Draco al haberle visto heridas debajo de los calentadores y algunos moratones por la espalda, tumbó a Draco en su cama  deshecha y se subió sobre él, mientras comenzaba a sacarle la camiseta y los pantalones de forma rápida.

El rubio la agarró del trasero mientras se acomodaba sobre dos cojines que estaban en la cama, Sheila se situó sobre su erección y comenzó a bajar mientras Draco cerraba los ojos y la agarraba con más fuerza, la chica también cerró los ojos y bajó despacio, con movimientos circulares para ir acostumbrándose.

Cuando ya se hubieron acomodado y encajado a la perfección, Sheila comenzó a moverse sobre él, mientras Draco de vez en cuando la guiaba en la velocidad o cuando necesitaba que cambiase de movimiento para no correrse enseguida. 

Oyeron la puerta de la casa cuando comenzaban a gemir con más fuerza, ambos aguataron los gritos hasta que oyeron un ruido sordo sobre el suelo de la casa, como si se hubiese derrumbado un cuerpo inconsciente.

Sheila gimió cuando Draco levantó la cadera con fuerza una y otra vez mientras ahora se movían los dos con más fuerza y rapidez, Sheila se inclinó y se agarró a sus hombros mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja a Draco, el chico no podía evitar suspirar y sin poderlo aguantar comenzó a gemir más rápido al sentir que estaba llegando.

- Shei, Shei, para me voy a correr –dijo Draco entre gemidos y suspiros ahogados. Sheila le miró y cuando iba a pararse, él cerró los ojos y la apretó con fuerza hacia él. La chica notó como Draco eyaculaba en su interior.

- Draco –dijo con una voz entrecortada. El rubio solo pudo mirarla y luego apartar los ojos de los suyos.

- Lo siento tía, estaba demasiado drogado para controlarme –Sheila se quedó aún quieta, con Draco en su interior, era cierto que no era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de problemas, pero siempre tenía miedo de quedarse embarazada. Draco se movió para separarse de ella, pero Sheila le agarró.

- Ya la hemos cagado, ahora dame lo que me merezco esta noche, no esta mierda de polvo –Draco se la quedó mirando con ojos como platos.

Ella empezó a besarle para intentar volver a excitarle, no costó mucho, ya que las drogas ayudaban en esos momentos, y las palabras de Sheila le hirieron en la vena de hombre, por lo que pronto estuvo dispuesto para coger a Sheila y tumbarla con la cabeza a los pies de la cama y con las piernas entrelazadas en sus brazos mientras la poseía con descaro.

Sheila sintió que estaba llegando al orgasmo, por fin notó esa sensación de placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo, Draco salió y llegó al clímax fuera. Luego se secaron un poco el sudor y se metieron en la cama aún desnudos.

- Eso ha estado mejor –dijo Sheila besándole en la boca. Draco la abrazó- eres un celoso –dijo Sheila acurrucándose en el pecho del rubio.

- No lo soy –dijo Draco molesto.

- Lo que tu digas –la chica besó los labios rojizos de Draco y cerró los ojos.

El ruido de los motores de los coches al arrancar, voces femeninas que gritaban hacia la calle, los niños correteando y jugando, hicieron que Draco y Sheila se despertasen torpemente, acostumbrándose a la débil luz que entraba por la ventana rota del cuarto de la chica.

Cuando Draco consiguió enfocar la vista, vio a Sheila coger ropa de las estanterías y dirigirse hacia el único baño de la casa, que por suerte estaba conectado con su cuarto. El rubio se levantó con la cabeza dando tumbos, se tocó la sien mientras recogía sus prendas entre la manta de la cama y el suelo.

Draco se acercó al espacio abierto que daba lugar a un baño pequeño y visto desde el interior de la habitación porque no tenía puerta en el hueco entre las dos paredes. El chico se asomó y vio la pequeña ducha en la que estaba Sheila, el agua caía con fuerza y no daba la impresión de que estuviese muy caliente porque la piel de Sheila estaba de gallina y de vez en cuando ella reprimía un escalofrío.

- Shei si tardas mucho no me quedará agua caliente –escuchó una risa del interior de la cascada de agua- además ¡vamos a llegar tarde!

- Cómo si fuese la primera vez que llegas tarde _Darky_ –pronunció la última palabra con burla- y no queda agua caliente.

- Pues entonces caliéntame tú la ducha –dijo Draco tirando su ropa al suelo de la habitación y entrando en la ducha con Sheila.

Sheila pegó un chillido divertido mientras se reía al sentir las manos de Draco rodear su cintura, y el cuerpo pegado al de ella debido al pequeño tamaño de la ducha.

Draco sintió el agua congelada, no solo fría, sobre su piel nada más meterse en la ducha. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras se apretaba más al calor que desprendía el cuerpecillo de Sheila.

Nada más acabar, se vistieron y salieron corriendo de la casa, Draco al llevar siempre mochila, se había traído incluso los libros de clase. Sheila y él caminaron dándose pequeños empujones a lo largo de la calle. Cuando llegaron al instituto, acaba de sonar la alarma, así que no llegaron muy tarde.

- Llegáis tarde –dijo la voz clara de Chester.

- Lo siento Novato, había mucho tráfico –la clase se rió y Chester miró fríamente a Sheila.

- No soy _Novato_ en clase, soy **tu** profesor y tú **mi** alumna –Sheila le miró con las cejas levantadas, apartó la cabeza mientras se reía irónicamente y se fue a su asiento.

En clase nadie atendía, las chicas habían acercado las sillas y se pintaban las uñas, los labios, o cuchicheaban sobre nuevos cotilleos, los chicos se juntaban en grupos y tiraban bolas de papel a las chicas, o hablaban de tonterías machistas.

Sheila estaba apoyada en el respaldo mientras leía un libro, y Draco estaba hablando con Ron y Harry y de vez en cuando miraban hacia Sheila. Hermione era la única persona en toda la clase que atendía a lo que el profesor intentaba decir. Chester se había acercado a la mesa de la chica y le explicaba la clase a ella al ver que con el resto era imposible.

Sonó la campana para cambiar de clase, Sheila se levantó mientras seguía leyendo y cogió los libros con la otra mano. Los alumnos empezaron a salir atropelladamente.

- ¿Esta noche en el Soul… profesor Anderson? –dijo Sheila levantando la mirada del libro mientras sonreía irónicamente. Y fue a salir de la clase.

Chester llegó antes que ella a la puerta y la cerró detrás del último alumno, dejando únicamente a Sheila dentro, la agarró del brazo con fuerza, haciendo que se le cayese el libro al suelo y la empujó contra la puerta. 

- Vaya vaya –dijo Sheila recobrándose del sobresalto anterior y sintiendo el cálido aliento de Chester que bajaba hacia sus labios.

Sheila cerró los ojos cuando los labios de Chester sellaron los suyos, fue un beso corto pero intenso, Chester se separó y la miró a los ojos.

- Es lo que me interrumpieron anoche –dijo dándose la vuelta y dejando que Sheila abriese torpemente la puerta y saliese hacia la siguiente clase.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**^Qué sueñes con los murciélagos^**

**Bueno, ala el capítulo.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Dejar reviews!**

**Gracias por leer**


	4. Love & Hate

**Típico: **Algunos Personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y otros son míos y bla bla bla

**Summary****: **En un lugar dejado de la mano de Dios donde no se conoce lo que es la magia, nuestros jóvenes protagonistas luchan día a día por sobrevivir en el barrio y conseguir pasar su último curso en el instituto.

**Atención: **Esta historia contendrá violencia, sexo, temas sobre la droga, el alcohol.

**Chica-Cosmo: **Muchas gracias!!! Jejeje, espero que siga gustándote ;-)

**Lira Garbo:** Quedó bien??? Genial!!! Me alegroo. Juas, lo que daría yo por probar un bailecito con Chester, ais ais. Ya ves la indirecta jaja, y Draquito un poco celoso, es que es tan mono!! Ais, en fin, si es que le da miedo, que ahora llegue Chester y le quite a su niña, que no novia!, pero se quieren mucho como amigos, amigos con derecho a disfrutar jeje. Bien bien, aquí tienes la actualización de mi locura después de tener muchos porros por mi sangre en este fin de semana jeje.

**Anne**** M. Riddle: **Muchísimas gracias en serio, tu review me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Y como dices, son temas que están ahí y poca gente toca, peor no por ello pasan desapercibidos. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste y me digas que opinas de él. Saludos.

**Nenuf@r****: **Al fina no fui por el monte con las cabras jaja, es que la peña se rajó y nos quedamos por aquí, jajaja yo es que siempre tengo movidas con los tíos, malas y buenas jaja. Ya ves la Dosis jaja, a dos bandas va la chavala, espérate a leer este capítulo jeje. Draco celoso jeje, es que se le ve tan mono aisss, y el Novato se va revolucionando, sisi a mí también me encanta eso cuando son tímidos jaja. Bueno tía yo también pillo a un chaval con el piercing en el pezón y no sé ni lo que le hago, jeje sí, inspirado en ese pivito. No jodas jaja, pues estaría potente el tío que conociste jaja y el piercing de el lado también mola en algunos pives ;-) jaja de tímido nada, cuidadillo con él jajaja, vaaaa comprueba si tiene piercing en el pezón :-p Un pinchacito ok!! Joderrrr una semana!!!!!!! Bufffff es que no aguantooo jajaja, bueno todo sea por el piercing, dejaré de fumar una semana… Jaja habría que haberte visto comiendo con los morros ahí todo inflamados. Bueno que disfrutes este capítulo, besos!!!

**Silence****-messiah: **Jeje si dan ganas de un porrillo, me pasaré a ver tu personaje, jeje y continuarla la voy a continuar. A por cierto, que te contesto en este capítulo porque no había recibido tu review y lo acabo de ver en la página. Saludos. Disfruta este capítulo y el anterior si no lo has leído ;-)

**Hola, joder, tengo aún los pelos de punta, acabo de ver Réquiem por un sueño (Réquiem for a dream) en serio…. Esa película es impresionante, es una de las mejores que he visto, tenéis que verla, una peli mazo de dura y con una banda sonora que te hace tener el corazón en la boca todo el rato, buf yo he flipado…**

**DEBAJO DE UNA MÁSCARA**

**4. Love & Hate**

Sheila corrió hacia el baño, empujando a todos los que se ponían delante. Cerró con fuerza y sacó una bolsa con forma cilíndrica que le había dado el señor Berlusconi el día anterior, la abrió y observó ese polvo blanco e inodoro que habían llamado Tailandesa, Sheila sabía que ese tipo de heroína, a la que denominaban heroína de tipo 4, contenía más de un 90% de principio activo, era muy buena.

La chica esnifó (N/A: Es la forma más rápido de tomarla si está en un baño de clase…) y sintió como su visión cambiaba, sus pupilas se dilataban, un inmenso placer comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con rapidez, se sentía eufórica, salió del baño recogiendo todo y corrió hacia su siguiente clase, el profesor de matemáticas era un hombre negro, muy severo, pero que tenía sus momentos en los que reías, siempre había llevado la clase bien, y era respetado por Sheila.

Sheila se sentó y siguió las explicaciones en la pizarra, en esos momentos estaba algo más relajada que cuando había salido del baño, pero sintió como los números de la pizarra comenzaban a moverse en todas direcciones, se quedó mirando fijamente una esquina en donde una matriz estaba haciendo una espiral de números, la boca de la chica se abrió ligeramente.

- ¿Has conseguido resolver la matriz que te tiene hipnotizada? –dijo el señor Brown acercándose a la mesa de Sheila. La chica cerró la boca y miró confundida hacia su profesor.

- No… yo, eh… –sonó el timbre, lo que hizo que Sheila se levantase y saliese de ahí con prisa, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que no se había dado ni cuenta.

- Shei –la voz de Draco sonó a su espalda, la morena se paró en seco delante de su taquilla mientras cogía unos libros. Los brazos del rubio rodearon la cintura de Sheila y su boca se encaminó hacia la cara de la chica, la cual se apartó bruscamente- ¿qué pasa tía?

- Que no te siento… -dijo confusa.

- ¿Cómo que no me sientes? –preguntó sin entender.

- ¡Qué no siento nada cuando me agarras! –gritó Sheila. La gente que estaba andando se les quedó mirando. La morena cerró de un golpe la taquilla y se separó de Draco mientras caminaba veloz hacia la siguiente clase. 

Draco la vio alejarse sin saber qué hacer, contestó de malos modos a algunos que seguían mirando y se fue él también hacia su siguiente clase. Sheila estaba sentada en última fila y apartó la mirada de Draco cuando le vio pasar. La clase concurrió silenciosa, sin ningún percance, al igual que el resto del día.

Cuando sonó el timbre que les avisaba de que ya habían acabado las clases ese día, Sheila, estaba nerviosa y tenía ganas de ir al baño para volver a probar la nueva mercancía que le había dado su jefe.

- Sheila, ven a comer a casa –no dejó que la chica contestase, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella todo el camino hacia su edificio. Sheila se dejó llevar.

Llegaron a uno de los mejores edificios del barrio, la familia Malfoy era de las pocas que se podían permitir esa casa, entraron en el portal y subieron hasta el piso de Draco, la pintura de la pared estaba algo descascarillada. La puerta de madera tenía varios rasguños, entraron y vieron a Narcisa en la cocina, la madre de Draco era fría y nunca hablaba, aunque Sheila a lo largo de los años había conseguido entablar alguna "conversación" con ella y se dio cuenta de que era una buena mujer atormentada por su marido, al igual que el hijo estaba atormentado por aquel hombre rubio tan parecido a él, por Lucius Malfoy.

- Hola señora Malfoy –dijo Sheila entrando en la cocina con Draco. Narcisa la miró y la sonrió brevemente, le caía bien aquella chica.

- Hola Sheila –Narcisa se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba fumando un cigarro- me voy que he quedado Draco, comer algo.

La madre de Draco salió de casa y Sheila se sentó en una silla de la mesa de la cocina suspirando. Draco fue hacia la nevera y sacó algo de comida para calentar. Cuando estuvo lista puso un plato frente a Sheila y el otro en el sitio vacío en el que se sentó.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué neura te ha dado hoy? –Sheila apartó con el tendero un trozo de comida y levantó la mirada hacia los ojos grises de Draco.

- Probé lo que me había dado Berlusconi –Draco chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Qué tal está?

- Es muy buena –dijo Sheila sacando una bolsa de su mochila, Draco la cogió y comenzó a observarla. La chica observó a Draco que miraba con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa en sus labios la bolsita- Chester me ha besado –Draco abrió la boca y miró a Sheila, iba a decir algo pero pegó sus labios.

Draco se levantó y recogió su plato, cogió el de Sheila que casi no había probado bocado y no parecía que quisiese más y los empezó a fregar.

- ¿Estás enfadado? –preguntó la chica tímidamente.

- No…. –Draco no siguió hablando al sentir los brazos de Sheila alrededor de su cuerpo, se giró y la tocó la nariz con toda la mano llena de espuma- lo único que me preocupa es que te alejes de mí.

- Nunca haré eso –Sheila le rodeó el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla- sabes que te quiero.

Draco y Sheila fueron al cuarto del rubio, estaba todo desordenado, la ropa sucia tirada por todas partes, el cuarto era amplio comparado con el de Sheila, podría ocupar más o menos el salón de la casa de la chica.

Draco puso música y se tiró en la cama, Sheila hizo lo mismo colocándose a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo mientras el chico cantaba la canción que estaba sonando.

Al cabo de un rato, Sheila se incorporó en la cama y alargó el brazo para coger su mochila, tiró de un asa para acercarla y cuando la tuvo al lado de la cama abrió el bolsillo donde estaba la heroína.

- ¿Tienes una jeringa? –dijo la chica sacando la bolsita con la droga.

- ¡Estás tonta! –gritó Draco alarmado- ¡ni se te ocurra pincharte!

- Vamos tío, así entra mejor –Draco se la quedó mirando.

- No –contestó tajantemente. El rubio se levantó y fue a la cocina, volvió con una cuchara y se la tiró a Sheila- con eso mejor.

Los dos chicos inhalaron el humo. Sintieron la droga recorrer todo su cuerpo. Draco se levantó y volvió con un par de cervezas, le tiró una a Sheila que casi se le cae al suelo.

- Esos reflejos –dijo irónicamente Draco mientras comenzaba a reírse. Sheila le miró con los ojos entornados pero pronto empezó a reírse ella también.

Sonó el timbre y Sheila empezó a recoger todo con rapidez mientras Draco abría la puerta, la chica escuchó la voz de Ron y entonces volvió a sacar lo que había metido apresuradamente en el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila.

Ron, Harry y Hermione llegaron a la habitación de Draco, saludaron a Sheila que estaba puesta bocarriba al pie de la cama. Hermione frunció el ceño al reconocer el olor y ver las cosas al lado de la mochila de Sheila.

- ¿Qué es…? –preguntó Ron acercándose a la bolsita abierta.

- No, no –gritó Hermione cogiéndole de la camiseta- ¡tú no!

- Hermione –gimoteó Ron mientras Harry y Draco se reían.

- Vamos Hermi, deja que el chico se divierta –dijo Sheila levantándose de la cama y estirándose, la camiseta subió por encima de su obligó y luego volvió a bajar. Se agachó junto a la mochila y lo subió todo a la cama- ¿Tú quieres HP? –le preguntó a Harry.

Harry contestó afirmativamente y Ron se acercó evitando las miradas asesinas de su novia, que prefirió despedirse a quedarse viendo el "espectáculo de unos cuantos yonquis" como ella misma denominó. Los demás se encogieron de hombros y vieron a Ron dudar mientras Hermione cerró de un portazo la puerta de la calle.

- Ya se le pasará Red –dijo amigablemente Harry mientras comenzaban a calentar la cuchara.

Sheila inhaló primero y luego Draco. Mientras llegaba el turno de Harry y Ron, la chica se apoyó en el hombro de Draco mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos. Sheila se quedó medio adormilada mientras los otros cambiaban de música y comenzaban a reír a la vez que intentaban hacer canciones.

Cuando fuera se puso todo oscuro, los cuatro recogieron el cuarto de Draco y salieron a la calle caminando hacia el local, Sheila se hizo el último porro de marihuana venenosa que le había quedado del día anterior, cuando estuvo listo se lo fumaron por el camino.

Lee les paró en la entrada y empezó a reírse al verles las caras.

- ¿Se puede saber qué habéis tomado? –Sheila le sacó la lengua y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Sheila –la chica se giró al escuchar la voz desconocida.

- Ho-hola Novato –contestó cuando logró enfocar la vista. Se acercó a él y le sacó de la fila para que entrase con ellos. Draco, Ron y Harry ya estaban llegando a las escaleras para subir a su zona "particular"- ¿Qué tal el día?

- Bien –Chester miró disimuladamente las profundas ojeras y la cara apagada de la chica- ¿estás bien?

- Sí, genial –sonrió débilmente- ves subiendo, ahora voy –le dijo la chica cuando llegaron cerca de las escaleras y al lado estaba la puerta que traspasó ayer para ver a Berlusconi.

La chica observó a Chester subir las escaleras y luego entró después de haber recibido un "adelante" cuando sus nudillos golpearon la madera. Berlusconi estaba sentado en su habitual sillón de cuero y miró con una sonrisa a Sheila.

- ¿Querías algo ragazza? –dijo con marcado acento italiano y su voz rota.

Sheila le contó que ya había probado la mercancía y esperó a que un "gorila" del señor Berlusconi le diese la bolsa que le había sido encomendada para pasar. Acordaron un dinero y Sheila salió de la habitación para llegar junto a sus amigos. Dejó la bolsa negra a su lado y se sentó en el mismo sillón que Chester.

Draco le sirvió una copa a Sheila y otra a Chester, el cual la rechazó con un movimiento negativo de cabeza. Los demás se estaban fumando un porro en esos momentos, que acabó llegando a las manos de Sheila, la chica dejó apartado el vaso y dio varias caladas, luego se lo pasó a Chester, que lo cogió pensando que era porro solo con maría.

Chester le dio una calada y frunció el ceño por el sabor. Sheila se tapó la boca mientras se reía y luego se acercó al oído del profesor.

- Está bañado en polvo, se me ha olvidado comentártelo –la mano de Chester que sujetaba el porro comenzó a temblar y el chico desvió la mirada y quiso pasarlo, Sheila le agarró la mano para que no la moviese y pegó su cuerpo al de él- ¿si te gusta por qué no fumas?

Chester la miró fijamente mientras en su interior comenzaba a recordar.

* * * * (FLASH BACK) * * * *

Chester estaba delgadísimo por esa época, tenía la piel pegada a los huesos y unas profundas ojeras adornaban su angelical e infantil rostro.

Había llegado a su casa muy tarde, su madre le esperaba en el salón y comenzó a llorar cuando le vio aparecer totalmente drogado, el padre se despertó al oír los gritos de Chester con su madre y corrió hacia el salón para ver a su hijo que se tapaba los oídos mientras su madre lloraba agarrándole del brazo.

- ¡Chester! –gritó el padre apartando a la madre de un empujón.

El chico miró con los ojos enrojecidos a su padre, se tambaleo hacia atrás cuando le vio acercarse y cayó al suelo al sentir un puño sobre su cara.

Chester se limpió la sangre que había comenzado a salir de la parte del labio que había sido golpeada, la madre se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició el cabello mientras el padre llamaba por teléfono y daba contestaciones secas.

Una taza de café estaba frente a Chester sin haber sido probada, a su lado estaba su madre, su padre había salido y volvió con un par de señores, Chester dejó que le llevasen en coche a un edificio blanco.

Se sentía ausente, cansado, no miraba por donde caminaba ni se preguntaba dónde estaba, llegó a una sala, le hicieron unas preguntas que contestó como pudo y se quedó allí, sentado mientras veía alejarse a su padre sin que le hubiese mirado ni una vez.

Y en ese lugar, en ese centro, rodeado de más gente, pasó un largo tiempo… sufriendo por el mono que tenía, sufriendo por la soledad, por todo.

El día que salió creyó que se moría de felicidad, volvió a casa y fue expulsado, el padre le cerró la puerta en las narices y cuando consiguió hablar con su madre ella le pidió que marchase lejos.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sheila le soltó la mano repentinamente, vio a Chester perdido en sus recuerdos, con tristeza en sus ojos rojizos por el humo o por la emoción. La chica le quitó el porro de las manos y se lo pasó a Draco, luego se giró hacia Chester y se pegó a él.

- ¿Estás bien? –susurró tiernamente en la oreja del joven profesor, el cual asintió lentamente. Cuando iba añadir algo más Chester habló antes.

- ¿Puedo probarlo? –dijo señalando una bolsita de cocaína. Sheila le miró frunciendo el cejo, pero al ver la determinación en los ojos del chico asintió.

- ¿Prefieres heroína? –Chester negó con la cabeza.

Ron, Harry y Draco se quedaron mirando cómo Chester cogía la bolsa que había ido a alcanzar Sheila y vertía un poco sobre una tarjeta sin que nadie le guiase, los chicos intercambiaron miradas cuando Chester esnifó lo que había y se giró hacia Sheila para darle las gracias.

- ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó Sheila. Chester movió la cabeza afirmativamente, y sintió como aquella sensación tan apartada, olvidad y a la vez añorada, volvía de nuevo hacia él, se sintió revivir aunque sabía que aquello hacía completamente lo contrario.

Esa noche acabaron todos bastante mal de alcohol y otras sustancias, Draco se había quedado dormido en el sofá al igual que Little. Harry y Ron se reían sin parar, otros hablaban a duras penas, Chester estaba totalmente drogado "como en los viejos tiempos" pensó, Sheila estaba aún más drogada, pero era la que mejor se mantenía.

- Me voy a ir –dijo Sheila mirando con algo de preocupación a Chester- ¿sabrás volver a casa?

- Pues a la tuya no porque tu dirección no la conozco –Sheila se rió tímidamente.

- Vámonos –dijo decidida tirando de Chester para que se levantase, la chica se acercó a sus amigos y los besó a todos, incluyendo a los que estaban dormidos, luego agarró la bolsa con una mano y la otra se la dio a Chester, que se tambaleó al dar un paso.

Bajaron las escaleras casi cayéndose mientras reían sin poder evitarlo. Cuando el aire frío de la madrugada les azotó la cara, Sheila se sintió un poquillo más despejada, pero aún seguía sintiendo con fuerza los efectos de las drogas. Caminaron hacia una esquina donde concurrían muchos yonquis y Sheila despachó la bolsa casi entera, obteniendo el beneficio que le había pedido Berlusconi subiendo algo de precio la dosis, el resto de la droga se la quedó ella, la sacó de la bolsa y se la metió por los bolsillos.

- ¿Dónde vives? –Chester recitó el nombre de su calle de carrerilla.

Sheila y él se dirigieron hacia la casa del profesor, llegaron a una calle oscura, las farolas estaban rotas por lo que no había nada de luz, salvo la tenue que venía de las estrellas medio cubiertas y de la luna menguante.

Subieron hacia el segundo piso de un bloque y Chester se apoyó en la puerta mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolsillo, Sheila le ayudó a buscarlas en los bolsillos del pantalón, sintiendo bajo la tela la piel caliente de Chester, la chica miró hacia arriba con la boca entreabierta y se encontró a Chester observándola con expresión seria, cuando el chico bajó la cabeza y comenzó a besarla, Sheila sacó las llaves y las puso entre medias de las dos cabezas.

Entraron en la casa de Chester, estaba todo aún en cajas y desordenado. Sheila oyó el golpe de la puerta detrás de ella cuando se acercó a las estanterías y comenzó a curiosear. Chester por su parte cogió un vaso de agua y bebió, cuando lo acabó volvió a rellenarlo.

Sheila se acercó a Chester y le miró con expresión traviesa, el chico dejó el vaso y la subió en brazos mientras la llevaba a su cuarto y la besaba por el cuello con deseo.

El profesor recostó a Sheila en la cama de matrimonio maltrecha que había en su cuarto, los muelles sonaron bajo el peso del cuerpo de la chica, mientras ella acariciaba la cara infantil de Chester.

El chico comenzó a desnudar a Sheila con cuidado, sin dejar de besarla en los labios, juntando los dos piercings que tenían y jugando con ellos. La morena dejó que Chester comenzase a besar sus pechos cuando éstos quedaron sin ninguna prenda que los cubriese. 

La lengua de Chester se deslizó hasta la tripa de Sheila y se separó de la piel de la chica mientras el profesor observaba el tatuaje y lo tocaba suavemente con los dedos.

- Es precioso –susurró mirándola. Sheila levantó la pierna y Chester se acercó a ver el de su tobillo- ¿tú también tienes espinas? –preguntó divertido al ver la rosa.

- Pruébalo –contestó Sheila mientras le quitaba la camiseta de un tirón, la chica vio el piercing en el pezón y tuvo que agarrarse a la cama para que no le diese algo.

Chester volvió a concentrarse en deslizar su lengua por el ombligo de ella, jugando con el piercing de su lengua y la piel de ella, pero se paró en seco cuando llegó a un lateral, Sheila levantó la cabeza y le miró con confusión.

- ¿Qué pasa? 

- ¿Qué es esto? –dijo Chester tocando la zona que estaba de un color morado, Sheila se sobresaltó al acordarse y quiso zafarse de sus manos- Sheila, Sheila, deja de moverte joder –la agarró más fuerte y Sheila dejó de moverse, se quedó mirando al techo mientras temblaba un poco- ¿quién te lo ha hecho?

- Me golpeé con una mesa –Chester la levantó y la dio la vuelta, quedando ante él la espalda de la chica, llena de cicatrices, algunos moratones y algunas heridas aún frescas.

- Sheila… -susurró con un hilillo de voz, estaba asustado- ¿quién…

- ¡Qué más da! –gritó enfadada- ¿me vas a follar o no? Porque sino estoy perdiendo el tiempo –Chester la dio la vuelta y la besó en los labios tiernamente.

- No, no te voy a follar –Sheila agarró el cuerpo de Chester que se ponía sobre ella.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Sheila cuando Chester se introdujo en su interior y comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras la besaba y la acariciaba toda la superficie del cuerpo de ella que no estaba tapado por el suyo propio.

El pelo de Sheila estaba pegado a su cara debido al sudor, y entre jadeo y jadeo, se levantaba un poco mientras los dos buscaban sus bocas y lenguas con ansias, juntando una y otra vez la superficie metálica del piercing.

Sheila cerró los ojos cuando sintió que iba a correrse, se agarró a la espalda de Chester clavándole las uñas pintadas de negro y gimió fuertemente en el momento en que un orgasmo la rodeó. Chester cerró también los ojos y apretó el cuerpo de Sheila con fuerza mientras llegaba él también al clímax.

Los dos se separaron despacio, aún respirando entrecortadamente y mirándose a los ojos con agradecimiento. Luego se sonrieron y se acariciaron lentamente, Sheila bajó la mano y la vista hacia el piercing del pezón, lo tocó delicadamente mientras los ojos de Chester seguían todos sus movimientos, y luego continuó bajando la mano hacia el tatuaje debajo del ombligo.

- Love y Hate… amor y odio –recitó en voz alta Sheila.

Chester seguía mirándola y admirando la curiosidad de Sheila que recorría una y otra vez su simple cuerpo con aquellas manos finas y delicadas. Sheila volvió a mirar al chico y éste acercó sus labios a los de ella, para besarla, saborearla.

Se metieron los dos dentro de la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana y se durmieron uno al lado del otro.


	5. Parece Primavera

**Típico: **Algunos Personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y otros son míos y bla bla bla

**Summary****: **En un lugar dejado de la mano de Dios donde no se conoce lo que es la magia, nuestros jóvenes protagonistas luchan día a día por sobrevivir en el barrio y conseguir pasar su último curso en el instituto.

**Atención: **Esta historia contendrá violencia, sexo, temas sobre la droga, el alcohol.

**Yop****:** Hola, si el Novato mmm buen chico, y la Sheila muy lista. Draco no se queda solito tranquila jeje, cómo va a estar semejante pivón solo? Jaja ya me dirás si tiene piercing en el pezón ese tío que has conocido, jaja que viajo hasta Zaragoza para llevármelo para Madrid jaja, y se buena (cara de diablillo) Sí, a mí me decían que me hiciese el piercing que me quedaría genial, y otros decían que cuando tuviese piercing que les llamase y tal… serán capullos… jaja pero bueno. Venga niña, besitos, actualizo también el del Círculo que ha estado algo apartado estos días. Besosss

**Lira Garbo:** Jejeje, hola nena, me alegro de que te gustase, yeiii alumna profesor, es que tiene su morbo… jeje. Uy, las drogas que consume Sheila la están llevando a una muerte segura…. No digo más. Bueno espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos niña!!!

**Chica-Cosmo:** Aquí tienes la continuación. ¡Gracias por leer! :-)

**Anne**** M. Riddle: **Claro! Yo seguiré escribiendo, es que es una cosa que no puedo evitar jaja. A mí también me encanta Draco aiss y Sheila… peligra… algo de Hermione y Ron? Claro que sí, te lo dedico para ti. Si, Draco y Sheila es una extraña pareja, estilo amigos pero algo más jeje. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste! Besos.

**FaItH****-Iris-SuKnI: **Gracias!!!! Que bien que te esté gustando!! Jeje me alegro mucho. Sí, es que me molan mucho los tatuajes, uisss jaja alomejor te cojo el tuyo para algún personaje, no sé si de esta historia u de otra ;-) un ángel negro, debe ser bonito, bueno, a mí los tattoos me gustan pequeñitos jeje. Jaja eres la segunda que me pide algo de Herm y Ron, jeje así que también te lo dedico para ti, ala que os voy a poner un poquito de ellos jeje. Me alegro de que te parezca original, jeje, sip, Sheila es un personaje interesante y común a fin de cuentas. Bueno, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste. Saludos!!

**DEBAJO DE UNA MÁSCARA**

**5. Parece primavera**

Sheila se despertó al oír ruidos provenientes del baño, alguien tosía, abrió los ojos y tuvo que agarrarse a la cama para centrar la vista, estaba realmente mareada, sentía como si la hubiesen golpeado indefinidas veces con un bate de béisbol en la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, de nuevo la tos y otro ruido, no estaba en su cama, cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar poner los pensamientos en orden, la noche pasada se había pillado una muy buena "¡¡¡Chester!!!", entonces comenzó a recordar, el sillón, las miradas, el parque, la casa, la cama, piercings, el cuerpo desnudo, placer, tatuaje…

Se levantó de golpe sin saber qué pensar, qué sentir, recogió sus prendas del suelo y se las puso, volvió a oír un ruido, se encaminó hacia él, la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta así que asomó la cabeza, Chester estaba agarrado a la taza de váter, vomitando y únicamente vestido con los calzoncillos, Sheila sonrió y pasó.

Chester levantó la cabeza y la giró hacia ella, tenía unas ojeras muy negras, estaba palidísimo y parecía enfermo, Sheila se acercó a él y por el camino cogió la toalla para secarse las manos, la mojó bajo el grifo y se sentó al lado de Chester mientras le pasaba la toalla empapada por el cuello, la frente y la nuca. Chester gimió agradecido al notar el contacto frío de la tela húmeda sobre su piel. 

- Creo que ya has vomitado hasta lo que comiste antes de ayer –susurró Sheila divertida. Chester solo gimió para hacerla ver que la había escuchado.

El chico se separó de la taza y se apoyó contra la fría pared mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los de Sheila, se miraron serios, a Chester le dolía tremendamente la cabeza, tenía una resaca asombrosa y por si fuera poco había partes de la noche anterior que no recordaba, al despertarse con nauseas se llevó un susto tremendo al ver a Sheila dormida en la cama al lado de él, desnuda y de espaldas, por lo que podía verle las heridas, poco a poco había ido recordando, pero no se acordaba de alguno momentos, era como una televisión, algunos canales se veían y otros no.

- No te acuerdas ¿no? –preguntó Sheila fríamente sin dejar ver que estaba decepcionada.

- Sí me acuerdo –contestó Chester sin separar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes.

- Estoy cansada –dijo Sheila resuelta y estirándose perezosamente.

- ¿A qué hora volvimos? –Chester sentía que los párpados le pesaban un montón y se encontraba agotado.

- Mm creo que a las cuatro –dijo Sheila no muy convencida- te dormiste sobre las seis de la madrugada –la chica vio que Chester miraba su muñeca y chasqueaba la lengua- son las ocho.

El joven se levantó prácticamente de un salto, y se apresuró a encender la ducha mientras salía del cuarto de baño e iba a buscar algo de ropa limpia para ponérsela, la clase empezaba a las nueve.

Sheila se quedó aún en el baño, cuando Chester volvió se levantó del suelo y le miró, el chico se quedó parado.

- Me voy a mi casa –Sheila se fue hacia la puerta del baño al ver que Chester no decía ni hacía nada- ya te veré en clase.

Chester la vio marcharse, la dejó irse porque se había quedado paralizado, ella era su alumna y eso no estaba bien, había cometido una locura, pero por otra parte no se arrepentía, y no podía echarle las culpas a las drogas porque él sabía que lo había estado deseando fervientemente, basta que obtengas algo para que ya no lo quieras.

Sonó la puerta de la calle, el chico se metió en la ducha y alguna imagen de la noche pasada acudió a su cabeza, los dedos largos y finos de Sheila tocando su tatuaje, se había sentido tan bien con ella, tan a gusto…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sheila caminaba por la calle algo enfadada. "Será capullo" murmuró mientras golpeaba una piedra. Llegó a su casa y nada más entrar pudo observar el desorden de la casa mediante la débil luz que se colaba por la ventana mugrienta. Sus ojos se fijaron en la figura de su padre, el hombre llevaba una botella en la mano y estaba despierto.

La chica intentó cruzar deprisa el salón para entrar en su cuarto, pero su padre se lo impidió agarrándola del brazo con fuerza y tirándola al suelo de un bofetón.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –dijo dándole un sorbo a la botella. La chica no contestó, intentó levantarse y recibió un puntapié- ¡Te he hecho una pregunta! –gritó enfurecido.

- No te importa –Sheila volvió a intentar levantarse pero un puño cerrado golpeó su cara y se le nublaron los ojos.

- A mi no me contestes así –recibió otro golpe- ¿me oyes? –hubo un silencio y el padre volvió a golpearla- ¡¿me oyes?! –cuando iba a volver a golpearla al no obtener respuesta, Sheila se movió para un lado y se puso en pie, corriendo hasta su cuarto mientras su padre la seguía tambaleándose.

La chica bloqueó la puerta y luego corrió al baño para bloquearla también, oyó los golpes furiosos e insistentes de su padre en la puerta. Se quedó en el baño y se acercó al espejo, un moratón morado oscuro había aparecido en la piel blanca de su pómulo, también tenía un pequeño corte en la ceja y le salía sangre de la nariz. Se enjuagó la cara y cortó la hemorragia nasal.

Luego empezó a golpear histérica y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas todo lo que había a su caso, se acercó al botiquín de emergencia y lo abrió, sacando todo del interior y tirándolo con rabia por todas partes, hasta que se encontró con una jeringuilla, la cogió y se la quedó mirando, su madre había sido diabética y siempre habían tenido de todo en el botiquín.

Salió del baño y volvió con la mochila de clase, la abrió y sacó la heroína mientras abría la bolsa en la que estaba la jeringuilla, sin más se puso a buscar una cuerda elástica y cuando la encontró la ató alrededor de su brazo izquierdo con la ayuda de los dientes. Luego se pinchó directamente en la vena, la sensación que sintió era mucho mejor que cuando lo inhalaba.

Se quedó tirada en el baño durante un rato, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y la mirada perdida. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero se levantó y se cambió de ropa después de darse una ducha, antes de salir por la ventana de su habitación esnifó un poco de nieve.

Se agarró a la escalera de emergencia con dificultad y cuando consiguió pasar a ella bajó corriendo y siguió corriendo hasta llegar al instituto.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Draco llegó a clase con un terrible dolor de cabeza, había pasado la noche en el Soul y sentía agujetas en todo el cuerpo, cuando se sentó no vio a Sheila, en un principio no se preocupó, pero ya en la tercera clase, que tuvieron filosofía con Chester, se acercó cuando sonó el timbre a su profesor.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Dosis? –preguntó sin dejar ver preocupación en su voz.

- Em… no –dijo algo azorado- ¿no ha venido a clase?

- ¿No ha pasado lista al principio de la clase? –dijo mordazmente- ¿sé cree que soy idiota?

- No, no en absoluto –bajó el tono de voz mientras los alumnos salían- se fue de mi casa por la mañana, no sé dónde estará.

Draco se fue de malhumor y tropezó con una chica rubia de cabellos rizados.

- Ten cuidado por donde andas –soltó la chica antes de ver la mirada fría de Draco.

- No te pongas en mi camino y no tropezaré contigo Pansy –dijo el chico dispuesto a marcharse.

- Espera –Pansy le agarró de un brazo, parecía nerviosa- ¿quieres que nos veamos hoy en el Soul? –Draco la miró y una sonrisa irónica apareció en sus labios, iba a contestar de manera negativa pero se lo pensó mejor, al fin y al cabo hacía ya años que no quedaba con Pansy, podría haber cambiado un poco.

- Bueno, vale –y siguió su camino dejando a la rubia atrás mientras ella sonreía y se felicitaba por su coraje.

Draco fue al recreo, en donde encontró a Ron y Hermione discutiendo como de costumbre y a Harry al lado de ellos mirando hacia un grupo de chicas de un curso menos, siguió la mirada del chico y vio a una pelirroja que estaba vestida con una minifalda a cuadritos y una blusa blanca medio abierta, que dejaba ver un sujetador negro.

- Hola –saludó de malas maneras.

- Hola Dark –contestó ausente Harry.

- HP, ¿por qué no hablas con ella? –el moreno se giró y le miró con ojos como platos, Ron dejó de discutir con su novia y miró a los dos chicos.

- ¿Con quién tiene que hablar? –preguntó receloso y mirando de reojo a su hermana.

- Con tu querida hermanita –contestó fríamente Draco, y para sorpresa de todos Hermione comenzó a reírse.

- Es verdad Harry, se te nota a la legua que te gusta –bajó el tono a uno de mayor confidencialidad- y el otro día hablé con ella y me dijo que no sabía qué sentía por ti –eso fue lo que hizo que Harry reaccionara, aunque Ron le miró con cara de pocos amigos, el moreno de ojos esmeraldas se separó del grupo y se acercó al de Ginny.

Cuando las amigas de Ginny vieron que Harry se acercaba dejaron de hablar y miraron con sonrisas cómplices a Ginny, que no parecía muy contenta y se empeñaba por mirar a todas partes menos a Harry.

- Em Ginny –la chica le miró con severidad, lo que hizo que Harry se pusiese rojo, como el cabello de la pelirroja- ¿puedo hablar contigo? A solas.

- Bueno –dijo la chica apartándose de sus amigas y haciendo que Harry le siguiese- ¿qué quieres?

- Quería… esto, bueno… preguntarte… si –el chico sintió que no le salían más palabras.

- Si ¿qué? –preguntó fríamente.

- Si te apetecería ir al cine hoy conmigo –Ginny le miró de arriba abajo con gesto serio, pero luego sonrió.

- Vale.

- ¿Vale? –Harry no creía que aquello hubiese sido tan fácil- ¡Genial! Esto bueno… pues luego te paso a buscar a casa.

Se despidieron y Harry volvió azorado al grupo en el que Ron y Hermione volvían a discutir y Draco miraba con suficiencia al moreno.

- Ha sido fácil, iré hoy con ella al cine –sonrió a Draco.

La alarma que indicaba que las clases volvían a comenzar sonó en esos momentos, y se oyó los suspiros de algunos alumnos mientras entraban en el instituto. Ahora les tocaba lengua, otra vez con Chester.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Syla llegó finalmente a la entrada del instituto, estaba vacía, miró su reloj de pulsera y vio con horror que llegaba tarde incluso a la clase después del recreo, sacó el horario para consultarlo, tenía lengua, "Genial" pensó amargamente "verle el careto a ese subnormal". Entró en la escuela y se dirigió hacia el aula en el que impartían lengua, llamó suavemente con los nudillos y pasó.

- Llegas tar… -la frase de Chester quedó incompleta al verle la cara magullada Sheila.

- Tarde, ya lo sé –dijo cortante la chica mientras se sentaba con los murmullos que habían crecido entre sus compañeros de clase.

Sheila miró brevemente a Draco y luego se sentó evitando la mirada al ver la cara de preocupación del rubio. No estuvo atenta en clase, únicamente abrió el libro por la página que el profesor dijo y esperó a que acabase la clase mirando el reloj que había encima de la pizarra.

- Bueno, he corregido los comentarios de texto de las fotocopias que os di hace tiempo –el profesor empezó a repartirlos, muchos de los alumnos no lo habían hecho y reían mientras veían las malas notas de sus compañeros.

Sheila vio como la montaña de trabajos se evaporaba de la mano de Chester y solo quedaba una hoja, el profesor se acercó a ella y se lo puso en la mesa, delante de sus ojos.

- ¿Un sobresaliente? –preguntó impresionada Sheila.

- Sí, nunca había visto un comentario como este, ¿lo has copiado? –Sheila le miró con los ojos llameantes de furia.

- ¿Usted cree que tengo a alguien a quien copiárselo? –dijo señalando la clase- vete a la mierda con tus especulaciones, encima que lo hago…

Algunos alumnos se giraron hacia ella al escuchar mandarle a la mierda al profesor, al que le temblaba los labios al tenerlos fuertemente apretados.

- Castigada –los que no habían estado mirando se volvieron hacia ellos.

- ¿Castigada? –empezó a reírse mientras el resto de los alumnos también se reía- ¿sabe usted dónde cojones está? ¿cree que un puto castigo aquí cuenta de algo?

- Sí –contestó con determinación- hablaré con el profesor de tu siguiente clase, te quedarás en este aula haciendo un nuevo comentario de texto por tus malos modales –Sheila volvió a reírse, esta vez con más ganas.

- Como quieras Novato –dijo mientras sacaba un libro de su mochila y se ponía a leerlo delante de las narices de Chester. El profesor iba a girarse pero vio el autor del libro y no lo hizo.

- ¿Lovecraft? –se quedó asombrado- ¿tú lees Lovecraft?

- ¡Qué pasa! –exclamó indignada- ¿ahora solo pueden leer los pijos?

- No, no… -hizo una pausa mientras el resto de la clase volvía a concentrarse en sus conversaciones propias- es uno de mis escritores preferidos.

Chester se giró y se acercó a su mesa, luego comenzó a explicar la página del libro de texto que tenían abierto pocos alumnos de clase. La alarma que indicaba el cambio de clase sonó y Sheila no se movió de su asiento. El resto de los alumnos salieron apresurados de clase, mientras el profesor se volvía a acercar a Sheila.

- Ya que estás leyendo ese libro, hazme un comentario de texto de la página que acabas de leer. –hizo una pausa mientras algunos de los alumnos a los que tenía que dar clase ahora entraban, era el curso de Ginny. Se iba a girar pero al final se quedó delante de Sheila- ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?

- No te importa –contestó fríamente. Los nuevos alumnos se iban sentando y miraban curiosos a la mesa en la que estaba Sheila.

- Sheila –dijo bajando la voz- siento lo de esta mañana, yo… yo…

- Me importa una mierda que lo sientas, tus alumnos te están esperando para que les des clase –Chester se la quedó mirando boquiabierto, luego se giró algo aturdido y comenzó a dar clases a los demás. 

Sheila sintió como un nudo amargo se aferraba a su garganta, no había querido decirle todas esas cosas a Chester, pero se lo tenía merecido y ella no se dejaría engatusar por ese joven.

A lo largo de la aburrida clase, Sheila hizo el comentario deprisa y corriendo y luego siguió leyendo, en un momento antes de que acabase y sonase el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clase hacia la última de ese día, la chica recibió una notita de Ginny: "Harry me ha invitado hoy al cine". Sheila se giró hacia ella y la sonrió mientras Ginny se ponía roja e intentaba taparse la cara para que no se le notase.

Sheila volvió a girarse, siempre le había caído muy bien la hermana pequeña de Ron, y se asombraba lo vergonzosa y tímida que era con todo lo que se relacionaba con Harry y lo bien que se desenvolvía con los demás chicos, al fin y al cabo, aunque a ambos les costase admitirlo, estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Draco salió rápido cuando la alarma que anunciaba el fin de las clases por ese día sonó, se acercó a Sheila y caminaron juntos mientras se alejaban del instituto. Llegaron hasta un banco del parque que solían frecuentar, en esos momentos estaba todo lleno de niños corriendo y armando jaleo. Se sentaron y se quedaron mirando a una niña negrita con trencitas en el pelo que jugaba con una chica rubia a hacer castillos de arena.

- Te juro que acabaré matándole –Sheila le miró asombrada, Draco había estado mirándola todo el rato- como te vuelva a tocar ese cabrón…

- No digas tonterías Draco –cortó Sheila incómoda. El rubio iba a volver a hablar pero Sheila se volvió a adelantar- levanta, necesito un pico, marchémonos de aquí.

- ¿¿Un qué?? –se levantó para seguir a la chica- ¡Sheila!

- No me grites no estoy sorda –siguieron andando en silencio mientras Draco chasqueaba la lengua de vez en cuando.

Decidieron ir a ver a Hermione, que ese día tenía la casa sola.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

- ¿Estás enfadada? –un pelirrojo andaba al lado de una chica castaña.

- Ya te he dicho que no, Ron –el tono de la voz de Hermione no era muy convincente.

- Bueno, ¿vamos a tu casa? –dijo cambiando de tema y mirando a su novia con una sonrisa seductora. Hermione le miró y le sonrió.

- Está libre, claro que vamos para mi casa.

Continuaron andando mientras Ron se esforzaba en decirle cosas bonitas para que Hermione olvidase el enfado. Llegaron al bloque de pisos en el que estaba su casa y subieron sin más demora. Cuando abrieron tropezaron con unos juguetes de las hermanastras de Hermione y casi caen al suelo.

- Estoy harta de decirles que recojan –Hermione se agachó molesta y comenzó a agarrar un oso e peluche, una barbie, para luego tirarlo todo en la habitación de las niñas.

Ron y Hermione entraron en el cuarto de esta última, estaba todo ordenado, y había libros por doquier, la mayoría de ellos estaban apilados en una esquina en el suelo, ya que no había más que una estantería y todos los volúmenes no cabían en ella.

Ron se acercó a Hermione y comenzó a besarla por el cuello, la chica dejó que los labios de su novio recorriesen una y otra vez aquella parte débil de su cuerpo, que le hacía perder la razón y sacar la pasión que tenía encerrada en su interior. Un pequeño suspiro salió de la boca de Hermione cuando Ron la agarró por la espalda atrayéndola hacia él y metiendo sus manos debajo de la camiseta corta de la chica.

Fueron entre besos hacia la estrecha cama de la castaña y se dejaron caer sobre ella mientras seguían buscándose con ansias para juntar sus labios y saborear sus lenguas.

Ron se quitó la camiseta rápidamente y volvió a agacharse para seguir besando el cuello de Hermione, mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador y le quitaba la camiseta, haciendo que la ropa interior de la parte de arriba cayese al desprenderse la camiseta blanca. Fue deslizándose hasta el pecho de su novia y lo comenzó a besar y a acariciar con deleite, haciendo que escapasen pequeños gemidos de parte de Hermione.

Las manos de Hermione acariciaban la espalda musculosa y con algunas pecas de Ron, mientras las manos de éste bajaban al cierre del pantalón ajustado que llevaba la chica y con algo de dificultad conseguía desabrochar el botón, para luego deslizar el pantalón por las bien formadas piernas de Hermione.

La castaña se incorporó un poco sobre sus codos cuando su pantalón acabó en el suelo y mientras volvía a besar a Ron, le bajaba fácilmente el ancho pantalón que llevaba él, ese día era de color rojo, al igual que su pelo, que ahora caía sobre sus ojos dándole una expresión entre seductora y angelical.

Ambos se deshicieron de a única prenda de ropa interior que les quedaba, dejándolas caer en el montón que se había formado a los pies de la cama.

Ya completamente desnudos comenzaron a deslizar las manos por todas las superficies de piel que encontraron a su paso, Hermione siguió con una línea las pecas que tenía Ron en la espalda, pasando después por los hombros y recorriendo los abdominales y el torso, Ron por su parte saboreó la piel tostada de la tripa de Hermione, besando su ombligo una y otra vez.

Cuando hubo pasado unos minutos, Ron miró a Hermione fijamente y se soltó un poco de ella colocándose entre sus bronceadas piernas y dándola besos de nuevo mientras se introducía en su interior, los dos suspiraron cuando se sintieron como un solo ser, compenetrados perfectamente, y comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente, acompasando las caderas, mientras iban aumentando la velocidad a medida que la excitación crecía en ellos.

- Te quiero Hermione –dijo Ron con el pelo pegado a su frente debido al sudor.

- Dímelo otra vez –Hermione le sonrió con coquetería mientras evitaba cerrar los ojos por el placer que estaba recibiendo.

- Te quiero mucho –la chica le sonrió con satisfacción y le besó intensamente.

- Yo también te quiero –entre besos y jadeos esa fue la última frase antes de que los dos se perdiesen y llegasen al clímax, los dos juntos, a la vez.

Se separaron lentamente mientras Hermione le sonreía y Ron se pasaba la mano por el pelo, apartándolo de su frente. Cuando hubieron recobrado la respiración normal, comenzaron a vestirse lentamente mientras se detenían de vez en cuando para darse besos.

Cuando Ron se estaba poniendo la camiseta y Hermione estaba recogiéndose el pelo desordenado y despeinado por el sudor en una coleta, sonó la puerta de la casa.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Hola hola hola, jeje me habíais pedido R/Herm y aquí lo tenéis, jeje espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ah, lo del título de este capítulo: "Parece Primavera", jeje es que bueno, como están aquí todos muy revolucionados buscando pareja… pues se me ha ocurrido por eso de "la primavera la sangre altera".**

**Bueno, el capítulo ha sido de los larguitos jeje, en fin, espero de veras que os haya gustado aunque sea un poco ;-)**

**Y sin nada más que añadir os digo que me dejéis algún review!! XD sed amables!! Jeje, que me hace ilusión entrar en el correo y ver reviews jeje.**

**Y por último y como siempre, gracias por leer!!**


	6. Descubriendo

**Típico: **Algunos Personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y otros son míos y bla bla bla

**Summary: **En un lugar dejado de la mano de Dios donde no se conoce lo que es la magia, nuestros jóvenes protagonistas luchan día a día por sobrevivir en el barrio y conseguir pasar su último curso en el instituto.

**Atención: **Esta historia contendrá violencia, sexo, temas sobre la droga, el alcohol.

**Lira Garbo: **Me alegro de que te gustase mucho el capítulo y la mezcla de secundarios y principales. Jeje bueno a mí cada día me gusta más Draco, si eso es posible!! Jajaja y Chester mmm está todo bueno jaja, bueno Sheila afortunada por una parte sí que lo es, jaja para que engañarnos ;-) Ya, lo de su padre ha influido en el camino que ha tomado Sheila, en el camino de las drogas, al igual que el suicidio de su madre cuando ella era niña. Jeje niñaaa tu sabes que yo soy muy mala con los personajes, no sería el primero que mato! Jajaja, pero yo soy como Rowling que dice que todos están muy seguros de que no le mataré jajaja, pues ala lo mismo digo yo, alomejor os doy una sorpresa o alomejor no. Aquí tienes la continuación preciosa. Besazos!

**Nenuf@r:** Ya ves, Dosis no tuvo un buen día. Ya ves!!! Yo estoy totalmente en contra de la violencia doméstica, y sobre todo de cuando un tío pega a una tía, me parece realmente vergonzoso, y yo he tenido que pegar a algún gilipollas porque me estaban dando, pero me parece de maricones, en fin… los que acabaron mal fueron ellos… juas. Ya, Sheila ahora se pica, eso pasa con los heroinómanos, comienzan inhalando y luego acaban en vena, porque necesitan más dosis; jaja ya veo que me conoces jaja, porque sí, soy capaz de cargármela, pero no sé, la tengo mucho cariño jeje, aunque quién sabe! Jajaja noooo, no quiero sufrir consecuencias juas. Jaja mírala que lista, bueno bueno el piercing tampoco era lo más importante jaja, bueno por Madrid… ais es que tampoco encuentro ningún tío que diga, joder este está para correrse… no sé, bueno el del bareto de Moncloa el viernes no estaba mal, jaja le toqué mazo de veces el culo porque el cabrón no se apartaba para dejarme coger el tabaco del abrigo, pero bueno, jaja tenía un buen culo! Yei aquí tienes la continuación guapa. Besos!!!

**Anne M. Riddle:** Buenas! Me alegro de que te gustase el Ron/Hermione jeje. Sip yo seguiré escribiendo. Bueno, Dosis se pasa más que los otros, pero porque ella está mucho más enganchada, y puede que le provoque algo muyyy malo, ah, y cuando se toman drogas estilo heroína, coca, no se puede dejar de tomar porque sino viene el mono… y con eso se pasa muy muy mal. Ya pero es que Chester fue un poco tonto, así que Sheila sacó su carácter. Me alegro de que te pareciese genial el capítulo, bueno, aquí tienes la continuación. Besos.

**Shumara:** Hola wapa, veo que has descubierto mi nuevo fic jejeje, me alegro de que te hayan gustado los capítulos y de que te parezca que están muy bien caracterizados los personajes :-) Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste. Besos!!!

**Lil Granger:** Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo y el Ron y Hermione jeje. Yea! Que bien que hayas leído todos mis fics, me pone contenta. Volveré a poner algún Ron/ Hermione, y claro que de las demás parejas también jeje. Bueno espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos!

**FaItH-Iris-SuKnI: **Sip buen título, ay genial que te haya gustado el Ron/Hermi. Yei tu tattoo aparecerá jeje. Bueno aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste, y lo de que sean más largos… ais es que es como salen… jeje, aunque lo intentaré. Saludos!

**DEBAJO DE UNA MÁSCARA**

**6. Descubriendo**

Sheila y Draco estaban en la puerta de la calle de Hermione, escucharon pasos y dos voces del interior y la puerta de madera se abrió dejando paso a una chica castaña con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y los mofletes algo colorados. Sheila pasó primero y siguió a Ron hacia el salón, se sentaron en un sillón frente a una vieja y destartalada televisión, Hermione fue a la cocina y trajo unas cervezas y algo para picar.

- Hermi, voy al baño –dijo Sheila levantándose y agarrando de la camiseta a Draco para que le siguiese.

- ¿No sabes ir al baño sin mi? –preguntó con una sonrisa irónica cuando estaban llegando a la puerta del lavabo.

- Mm debe ser que no –dijo mientras se reía y cerraba la puerta tras Draco. Se sentó en el suelo y abrió un bolsillo de su mochila, sacó un poco de heroína y comenzó a prepararla.

- Sheila no deberías pincharte –dijo el rubio preocupado, pero la chica se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios para que no siguiese hablando. La morena volvió a su mochila y sacó dos jeringuillas, Draco le miró con la ceja alzada.

- Dame el brazo –Draco no movió ni un músculo- lo estás deseando, estoy contigo, no te va a dar ninguna sobredosis –el chico se movió ligeramente pero sin alcanzarle aún el brazo- venga.

El rubio extendió el brazo y Sheila le puso la cuerda alrededor de sus músculos, luego preparó la jeringuilla y le dio un par de golpecitos con las uñas antes de golpear con la palma de la mano la parte que iba a pinchar del brazo de Draco.

La aguja hizo contacto con la piel pálida del rubio, el cuál cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir como el líquido con polvos se introducía en su interior. Un gemido salió de su boca cuando Sheila apartó la jeringuilla y Draco abrió los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la pared, mientras observaba medio ausente como la chica repetía la operación con otra jeringuilla.

Sheila notó esa conocida sensación recorriendo su cuerpo y se dejó caer apoyada en el hombro de Draco, los dos cerraron los ojos y no supieron cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta.

- Dice Hermi que no quiere drogas en su casa –la voz del pelirrojo hizo que los dos muchachos del interior abriesen los ojos. Sheila parpadeó varias veces e intentó fijar su vista en Draco, que la miraba con ojos ausentes.

Se levantaron con algo de dificultad y abrieron la puerta, cuando llegaron al salón, Hermione tenía una cara de reproche, sus labios estaban apretados. Draco se dejó caer en el sofá y Sheila se quedó de pie, luego giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la calle.

- Ya os veo luego –dijo sin girarse y atravesando la puerta. La chica salió a la calle, dañándole los ojos la luz del día y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, únicamente sintiendo el aire golpeando su cuerpo.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

Chester estaba en el despacho del director, un hombre con una mirada severa y una voz dura, que le miraba de arriba a abajo.

- A ver si le entiendo –dijo el director, el señor Thomson- ¿me está pidiendo la dirección de un alumno? –Chester asintió- ¿para ir a hablar con sus padres? –Chester volvió a asentir, y el rostro de Thomson se tornó en una mueca de confusión- es el primer profesor que me pide eso.

- ¿Y me la va a dar? –el profesor no entendía el porqué de la confusión del director. Estaba claro que en ese lugar no importaba la familia de los alumnos.

- Usted mismo, pero de la alumna que me está hablando, no le aconsejo ir a su casa –se sumergió en unos papeles que había dentro de un cajón metálico y sacó un expediente. Cogió un papel pequeño y anotó la dirección- aquí tiene.

Chester guardó el papel en su bolsillo y salió del despacho rumbo hacia la dirección que tenía apuntada en el papel. Caminó en silencio hasta que llegó a una zona en la que las casas estaban aún más destartaladas. Consultó el papel y entró en un bloque de pisos, subiendo las escaleras y recorriendo los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta vieja y poco cuidada.

Tocó con los nudillos un par de veces hasta que oyó ruidos desde el interior, alguien se acercó desde el otro lado de la puerta tropezando con algo. Se hizo silencio y luego la puerta chirrió al abrirse con dificultad.

- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo un hombre con los ojos enrojecidos y voz de ultratumba.

- ¿Es usted el señor Clark? –el hombre le miró y asintió.

- ¿Qué quieres? –repitió de malhumor.

- Hablar de su hija Sheila, soy el profesor Anderson –Chester esperaba que el hombre le dejase pasar al interior, pero éste ni se movió.

- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora esa malnacida? –Chester se quedó cortado en la puerta.

- No… no ha hecho nada –tragó saliva- bueno, llega tarde a clase y hoy ha venido con alguna herida, puede haberse metido en alguna pelea… -el padre de Sheila le cortó antes de que continuase por culpa de su risa, se agarraba la tripa mientras miraba a Chester.

- Mano dura es lo que necesitan estos críos, no es de ninguna pelea –hizo una pausa mientras parecía que sus ojos se perdían- ¿algo más? –Chester se quedó parado sin articular palabra y la puerta se cerró en sus narices.

Se giró lentamente y miró hacia algunas cabezas que habían estado curioseando, la gente se metió en sus casas. Chester salió de la peor zona del barrio y se encaminó hacia su casa. Llegó a un parque y vio una figura sentada en un banco que le llamó la atención. Se acercó por detrás mientras la chica que estaba sentada fumaba un cigarro, miraba hacia la tierra con la vista perdida.

Cuando estaba a un paso de llegar a la parte de atrás del banco, extendió la mano y acarició los cabellos negros que estaban algo desordenados. Sheila se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y su expresión se endureció al ver a Chester.

- Hola –dijo el chico con un nudo en la garganta, Sheila le miró sin contestar y el chico dio la vuelta al banco para sentarse a su lado- vengo de tu casa.

- ¿Qué vienes de dónde? –dijo incrédula.

- De hablar con tu padre –Sheila le miró como si fuese un loco.

- ¿Has hablado con mi padre? –comenzaba a molestarse.

- Lo he intentado –dijo Chester apartando la mirada.

- Ya veo –Sheila intentaba controlarse- ¿se puede saber, para qué cojones has ido a hablar con él?

- Pues… porque… por… –empezó a tartamudear y Sheila abrió la boca sorprendida- … me preocupo por ti –la chica cerró la boca y le miró algo ruborizada.

Chester en vez de apartar la mirada, cosa que hubiese hecho normalmente debido a su timidez, se quedó mirándola y fue acerándose hacia ella lentamente. Su cabeza se inclinó sobre la Sheila y sus labios buscaron los de la chica, cuando hicieron contacto, ambos cerraron los ojos y se perdieron en el beso. La mano de Chester se posó en la mejilla antes pálida y ahora magullada de la chica y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, mientras su lengua recorría la boca de ella intentando grabar en sus recuerdos todos los sabores que encontraba a su paso.

Se separaron al oír gritos e insultos, Levantaron la cabeza y se fijaron que en el parque estaban entrando un grupo de chicos a los que les seguían otros, que eran los que estaban armando jaleo. El cabecilla del primer grupo andaba sin prestar atención al otro, que cada vez gritaba más encolerizado.

- Vámonos e aquí, se va armar una buena- dijo Sheila levantándose y cogiendo su mochila.

Chester se levantó y siguió a Sheila mientras el grupo que avanzaba primero se había parado finalmente y el jefe se acercaba al cabecilla de la otra pandilla. Sheila y Chester cruzaron una verja justo cuando empezaban a pelearse las dos bandas.

- Pelea entre bandas –dijo Sheila viendo como Chester miraba de reojo los golpes que se estaban llevando los de un grupo y otro.

- Hay alguno que es alumno mío –dijo sorprendido.

- ¿Qué esperabas? –la chica comenzó a reírse- venga, no conviene saber que pasa con estas peleas.

Siguieron caminando por una calle que le sonaba a Chester.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó.

- Yo voy a mi casa, ¿y tú? –Chester frenó de golpe y se puso rojo, por lo que Sheila comenzó a reírse- puedes venir si quieres, solo tengo que cambiar unas cosas de la mochila.

- ¿Y tu padre? 

- En el bar –dijo mirando el reloj.

No hablaron mucho por el camino, de vez en cuando cruzaban las miradas y Sheila le sonreía seductoramente. Llegaron a la puerta, y con fuerza consiguieron desplazar el pesado trozo de madera. En el interior reinaba el desorden, Chester tuvo que acostumbrarse a la débil luz que entraba a esas horas por la ventana e intentó seguir a Sheila sorteando los muebles, pero no consiguió evitar una mesa y tropezó, cayendo ruidosamente al suelo.

Sheila se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y tuvo que evitar reírse mientras le daba una mano a Chester para que pudiese levantarse, luego sin soltarle le guió hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Entraron en el interior y Sheila encendió las velas que había desperdigadas. El chico observó la desordenada habitación mientras ella recogía unas prendas de la estantería y las guardaba en su mochila.

Chester se sentó en la cama deshecha, sobre la manta negra que dejaba ver una sábana morada. Sheila regresó del baño y se acercó a Chester por la espalda, ya que éste se había girado para coger un libro que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Sheila dejó silenciosamente la mochila en el suelo y luego saltó hacia la cama, cayendo al lado de Chester, el cual se dio un susto tremendo y dejó caer el libro al suelo. La chica sonrió traviesamente y le empujó para que se tumbase en la cama, Chester obedeció inmediatamente y se quedó tumbado y algo rígido ya que no sabía cómo actuar.

- Eres muy asustadizo –la chica se inclinó y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Chester mientras con una mano comenzaba a acariciar el pecho de él por encima de la ropa- estás muy tenso, relájate.

Chester cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse, estaba nervioso porque aquello no estaba bien, lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo, bueno, realmente no quería evitarlo. Pero la razón vio un momento de flaqueza y se iluso, haciendo que el chico agarrase la mano de Sheila que había bajado hasta el bulto que estaba creciendo en su pantalón.

- Sheila, esto está mal… -antes de que continuase la chica se había subido a horcajadas encima de él y le besaba el cuello.

- ¿Te parece que lo que te hago está mal? –preguntó burlonamente mientras le quitaba la camiseta de un tirón.

- ¡Si!... digo ¡no!, verás… es que… si está mal –Sheila se separó un poco de él para dejarle hablar libremente- no digo que no me guste lo que me haces –hizo una pausa- me encanta… pero… pero… no se si es lo mejor, no sé si está bien…

- Tu entrepierna no dice lo mismo –dijo duramente y se levantó de encima de él.

- Sheila… -empezó mientras cogía su camiseta y se la volvía a poner. Cuando sacó la cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta vio a Sheila sentada en el suelo preparando una mezcla y al lado una jeringuilla- ¡Sheila! –se levantó y se acercó rápidamente a ella- ¿qué cojones haces?

- ¿Tu qué crees? –dijo fijando sus intensos ojos verdes en él. Chester se movió inquieto- las drogas matan –Sheila preparó la jeringuilla- pero te enseñan cosas –miró hacia Chester y luego cogió una correa elástica- buenas y malas.

- Las drogas solo traen cosas malas –dijo el chico viendo como Sheila se ataba con ayuda de los dientes la correa alrededor de su brazo. 

- ¿En serio? –Sheila volvió a mirarle y luego se concentró en la aguja y su piel, la atravesó y dio con una vena que buscaba ansiosamente más dosis- te dan sensaciones que nunca has conocido antes, experiencias diferentes, nuevas emocionantes –Chester iba a contestar pero Sheila negó levemente con la cabeza. La sangre se mezclaba con la sustancia de la jeringuilla- y también hacen que hagas cosas que nunca habrías hecho antes.

Chester la miró callado, sin saber qué contestar, la chica cerró los ojos y soltó la jeringuilla, que aún estaba en el interior de su brazo, y se apoyó en la pared. Chester se inclino y le cogió delicadamente el brazo, la chica abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada que comenzaba a estar perdida en la de él. El chico desprendió la aguja del brazo de Sheila y se levantó dirigiéndose al baño.

- No la tires –dijo Sheila débilmente.

Chester miró el váter y luego a Sheila, finalmente decidió dejarla en el lavamanos para después darse la vuelta y levantar a Sheila del suelo. La chica gimió molesta mientras se dejaba llevar hacia la cama, donde Chester la tumbó con cuidado y luego se tumbó él a su lado.

Sheila cerró los ojos y Chester enredó sus dedos en el pelo negro como la manta sobre la que estaban acostados. La vio tan deseable, tan mujer, y a la vez tan equivocada y perdida como él lo estaba a su edad, y le aterraba pensar que incluso podría estar mucho más perdida y que le podría pasar algo que a él ya le había pasado.

- Sheila –susurró el chico en la oreja de ella, por lo que la chica abrió los ojos- ¿te sentirías mal si hago esto? –Chester besó sus labios y después se separó, la chica negó con la cabeza- ¿y esto? –dijo mientras metía la mano por el interior de la camiseta de Sheila, la chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Chester también sonrió y se incorporó un poco, dejando así que sus manos pudiesen deslizarse con mayor facilidad por el pecho de la joven- ¿Y esto? –dijo quitándole la camiseta, volvió a recibir un movimiento negativo de la cabeza de la joven.

Sheila se movió y con un movimiento más rápido que el de antes, le quitó la camiseta a Chester y pudo observar su bien formado torso, la chica acercó su mano al piercing del pezón de Chester y lo acarició mientras sonreía. Gimió al sentir como sus pantalones yacían en el suelo, y la mano de Chester recorría su zona más íntima.

- A ti lo que te pasa es que te molesta que una mujer te domine –dijo Sheila riéndose. Chester la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y comenzó a reírse mientras negaba con tozudez la cabeza.

- No me molesta –la besó en los labios y Sheila aprovechó para bajarle el pantalón- eso es trampa.

- No lo es –dijo fingiendo que estaba indignada- ves si yo tengo razón, no quieres que te domine.

Chester se rió y la agarró antes de que se subiese encima de él. La volvió a echar en la cama y se puso sobre ella, por lo que la chica entornó los ojos amenazadoramente y luego comenzó a reírse.

- ¡Ahora quién hace trampa! –dijo Sheila.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó inocentemente mientras se introducía de golpe en el interior de ella. Sheila no se lo esperaba por lo que se incorporó levemente debajo de su cuerpo y le agarró por la espalda intentando reprimir un gemido.

Chester comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, mientras la chica cerraba los ojos e intentaba pegarse lo más que podía a su cuerpo, para sentir su calor mientras recibía tanto placer. Chester enterró su cabeza en los finos mechones de pelo de Sheila mientras la abrazaba con fuerza e intentaba reprimir sus gemidos para que no se uniesen a los que salían de la boca de Sheila.

Sheila acarició con ansias el cuerpo perlado de sudor de Chester, mientras el chico hacía lo mismo con ella. La joven desplazó sus manos a la espalda de Chester y sin querer clavó sus uñas en su espalda, intentando de esa manera controlar un poco el fuego que estaba creciendo en su interior, pero lo que hizo fue que ese placer se incrementase al notar Chester cómo Sheila estaba llegando al orgasmo y moverse más rápido.

Los gemidos de ambos cuando se estaban acercando al punto máximo se perdieron entre las paredes de aquella habitación, dejando un recuerdo grabado en cada parte del pequeño cuarto, un grito, un gemido, enredándose con la ropa, los libros, mientras en la cama los dos cuerpos seguían enredándose y moviéndose acompasadamente, de forma rápida, rodeados de una fina tela, rodeados de sudor.

Sheila mordió los labios de Chester en el momento en que sentía que había llegado al orgasmo, luego dejó caer su cabeza sobre la manta y acarició el cogote de Chester mientras éste acababa en ese momento.

Chester se separó de ella y se dejó caer entre jadeos a su lado, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo al sentir los labios de Sheila acariciando los suyos.

- Me ha gustado –dijo dulcemente haciendo que Chester abriese los ojos y la mirase complacido.

- A mí también –dijo el chico acariciándola el cuello y deslizando sus dedos por su pecho, hasta llegar al ombligo, donde empezó a hacer círculos con las yemas.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

**Hola!! Nuevo capítulo**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Saludos!!!**

**Dejar reviews pleaseeeee.**


	7. Corazones, lágrimas y sonrisas

**Típico: **Algunos Personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y otros son míos y bla bla bla

**Summary****: **En un lugar dejado de la mano de Dios donde no se conoce lo que es la magia, nuestros jóvenes protagonistas luchan día a día por sobrevivir en el barrio y conseguir pasar su último curso en el instituto.

**Atención: **Esta historia contendrá violencia, sexo, temas sobre la droga, el alcohol.

**Yop****:** Es que Draco se le puso a tiro jaja y nada, ella quería que el chico probase un pico… jaja y tiene muy poco futuro la Dosis jaja así que espero que no seas mala conmigo :-p Jajaja sip, el Novato es muy ingenuo y además tierno! Aiss pero que mono… ¿quien se resistiría?  Sip Draco sale en este capítulo con Pansy jaja, y Ginny y Harry también salen!! Sí es que decidí que había que meter muchas parejas jaja. Uys que me asustas tu también jaja, a mí hace un par de años me empezó a pegar un tío que me caía mazo de mal y claro… no le iba a dejar que me diese puñetazos, así que cogí y se las devolví, el tío no se ha vuelto a acercar a mí. Bueno hay algún chiquillo, jaja pero no abundan, es que yo espero un chico de esos que se te cae todo cuando le ves jaja, de esos que están todo potentes, ay y ya quedé con el que te dije que me recuerda a Chester jaja, el cabrón se ha hecho un piercing en la ceja, y sigue estando bueno mmmm que rico jaja. Ey quilla dónde está ese amigo tuyo!!!! Jajaja, si lo del trasero.. jaja en un bar el otro día había un tío… con un culo!!! Y resulta que tenía mi abrigo debajo de la barra en donde estaba apoyado, así que fue "oye aparta que voy a coger mi abrigo" se apartó muy poco y me encogí de hombros y le toqué todo el culo jaja, aunque no se apartó… jeje. Jajaja gracias por tu apoyo quilla, y si, sobrevivo con todas estas historias, jaja, al menos ya me he organizado y las voy subiendo poco a poco jeje, para igualarlas. Bueno espero que te guste este capítulo. Besazos!!!

**Shumara****: **Jajajajaja que buena!!!! Si tía, ya sabes jajaja, una lucha continua por dominar jaja, aunque yo al señorito SSSSSSSSSS no le dejo que se salga con las suyas jaja, no soy tan buena como Sheila, aunque bueno ella estaba toda drogada, aunque bueno yo a veces estoy fumada, jaja que paranoia me estoy montando. Espero que te guste este capítulo guapa. Un besazo!!!

**Lira Garbo:** Hola preciosa! Jeje si ya actualice a veces tardo un poco jeje, depende de mi estado de ánimo. Si la señorita Sheila es un peligro público, sus amigos por mucho que la digan algo no les va a hacer caso, y bueno esperemos que Draco frene antes de que no pueda parar jeje, si es que peligran todos en esta historia, jeje. Uys que yo no quiero que te de un paro cardiaco!!! Pero aún así no seré buena y no le quitaré el vicio jeje, esas cosas no se pueden quitar de pronto, aunque puede que en capítulos posteriores lo intente dejar debido a algo que pasará y que también le paso a Chester, hay una frase que alomejor pasa desapercibida en el anterior capítulo, jeje pero lo dice. A mi también me gustó la escena entre el Novato y Dosis jejeje :-p Besazos!!! Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste.

**Chica-Cosmo: **Sip actualicé y ahora de nuevo jeje, espero que te guste. Y me alegro de que te guste como lo estoy escribiendo. Saludos!!!!

**FaItH****-Iris-SuKnI: **Tengo una imaginación algo loca jeje. Bueno me alegro de que te parezca que hago bien esas escenas, supongo que con la práctica de escribirlas se va mejorando jeje. Saludos!

**DEBAJO DE UNA MÁSCARA**

**7. Corazones, lágrimas y sonrisas.**

Harry llegó a la puerta de la casa de los Weasley, se paró nervioso y comenzó a aplastarse el pelo y moverse inquieto, sin saber si llamar o irse. Con algo de valor golpeó suavemente la puerta, inmediatamente, la cabeza de Molly Weasley se asomó, al verle sonrió contenta y le indicó que pasase.

- Pasa Harry querido –Harry entró en la casa- ¿quieres algo de comer? ¿Buscas a Ron? Creo que estaba en casa de Hermione –Harry se puso colorado.

- No, verá, venía a por… -no le salía el nombre.

- ¿Nos vamos Harry? –Ginny salió de su cuarto y se acercó a su madre. La dio un beso en la mejilla y miró a Harry para que se fuesen rápidamente.

Ginny y Harry salieron y bajaron en silencio las escaleras para salir a la calle. Ginny miró de reojo a Harry, el chico estaba completamente colorado, la chica alzó los ojos al cielo y se rió por lo bajo.

Se encaminaron hacia los cines, para ello tuvieron que coger un autobús que les llevaba a la ciudad. Estuvieron esperando varios minutos en la parada, y Ginny comenzó a cansarse del silencio incómodo.

Cuando iba a hablar, el autobús llegó, así que decidió callarse por ese momento y subieron, estaba abarrotado, así que tuvieron que agarrarse a las barras y aguantar los baches entre tanta multitud. El viaje se hizo algo largo, hacia mucho calor, y la proximidad de la gente desconocida agobiaba bastante.

En su parada bajó más de la mitad del autobús, todos con ganas de ir al cine.

- ¿Qué vamos a ver? –preguntó Ginny mientras enredaba sus dedos en su pelo y esperaban en la cola.

- ¿Qué quieres ver? 

- Algo que no merezca la pena –dijo pícaramente. Harry la miró y volvió a sonrojarse- Harry, pareces primerizo, cómo si nunca me hubieses tocado…

- Ya… -dijo algo dolido- pero, no sé cómo actuar…

- Eso déjamelo a mi –le cortó Ginny. Se acercó sensualmente a él y besó los labios entreabiertos de Harry.

El chico la agarró por la espalda desnuda, ya que la camisa color crema que llevaba ese día Ginny, cubría únicamente los pechos. Sus cuerpos se pegaron mientras avanzaban en la fila para comprar las entradas.

Se les pasó el tiempo volando, y pronto estuvieron frente a las taquillas, pidieron dos entradas para la películas más mala que había y entraron. Fueron directos a la sala, sin comprar palomitas ni nada. Era una de las salas más pequeñas, había muy poca gente, subieron hasta la última fila, en el lateral izquierdo y Ginny se acercó al cuerpo de Harry cuando éste se hubo sentado.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

- ¿Vamos al Soul? –preguntó Draco a Hermione y Ron, que estaban haciéndose carantoñas desde que Sheila se había marchado.

- Bueno… -Hermione miró a Ron como si fuese un criminal- venga, Hermi, anímate, por salir un día no te pasa nada, ya verás como te diviertes.

Hermione comenzó a reprochar a Ron cosas sobre los estudios, la falta de control de los jóvenes, los sitios esos que estaban llenos de drogas, las chicas de ahí que eran muy frescas. Draco puso una mueca de asco y se levantó del sofá.

- Yo me largo, no os soporto más –Ron se movió en el sillón- ¿vas a venir o no?

- Si –dijo sin mirar a su novia. Un bufido salió de la boca de Hermione, que se levantó y les dijo que ya sabían donde estaba la salida, que ella se iba a la biblioteca, y se alejó indignada hacia su cuarto.

Draco y Ron fueron hacia el Soul, Ron tenía en su rostro una mueca de preocupación y a la vez las cejas levantadas como si se estuviese contradiciendo con sus acciones y lo que debería hacer.

- Red, deberías dejarte eclipsar menos por tu novia –dijo Draco de forma hiriente. Ron le miró con los ojos entornados.

- No es asunto tuyo –Draco sonrió irónicamente.

- Claro que no, Ronnie –Ron casi salta encima de Draco, así sólo le llamaba Hermione y a él le molestaba mucho. Sus hermanos también le habían llamado de vez en cuando de esa forma para meterse con él.

Llegaron a la puerta del local y pasaron saltándose la cola, Draco miró un poco por la entrada a ver si veía a Pansy, y cuando la localizó le dijo a Ron que fuese subiendo, que él ya iría. Ron se encogió de hombros y buscó el motivo que retenía a Draco, cuando vio a Pansy acercarse hacia ellos con una ropa extremadamente provocativa miró con los ojos como platos a Draco.

Iba a decirle algo, pero la mirada de Draco le advirtió de que era mejor que fuese subiendo y mantuviese la boca cerrada. Así que fue hasta la sala V.I.P, donde encontró a Little y algunos colegas suyos, ese día, los gemelos estaban sentados con ellos. Se sentó en un sillón y agarró la copa que le pasó Fred.

Pansy se acercó a Draco y le sonrió mientras entornaba los ojos en una mirada provocativa. El chico suspiró hondo, no sabía si eso había sido buena idea, pero siempre podría librarse pronto de ella, o sino divertirse con ella.

- Hola, Draco –sonrió coquetamente- ¿quieres bailar?

- Que tal una copa –Pansy borró su sonrisa y con una mueca falsa de felicidad accedió a ir a la barra.

Draco pidió un par de copas de vodka con lima y se sentó en los asientos altos mientras la rubia se sentaba a su lado y miraba a Draco insistentemente. Cuando llegó la copa Draco la cogió y se giró hacia Pansy sonriéndola tan seductoramente como sólo él podía hacer, Pansy tuvo que agarrar fuerte la copa para que no se le resbalase de la mano.

Empezaron el tema típico de qué tal les iba los estudios y acabaron hablando de los novios que tenían actualmente, ellos dos habían estado saliendo tiempo atrás, pero Draco sólo lo hizo porque la chica no paraba de atosigarle, así que la fue infiel en múltiples ocasiones.

El alcohol fue disminuyendo hasta que solo quedaron un par de gotas en el fondo de los vasos, los depositaron sobre la barra y Draco en contra de su voluntad fue a la pista a bailar. 

Pansy comenzó a moverse mientras Draco se aburría, ya que bailar no era su fuerte ni le interesaba mucho, cuando la chica se le acercó él la agarró de la cintura y la acercó de golpe para besarla. Pansy recibió gustosa la lengua de Draco, el chico mientras tanto iba sacándola de la pista, hacia un rincón oscuro.

La dio la vuelta y la apoyó contra la pared, para tapar con su perfecto cuerpo cualquier cosa que se pudiese ver cuando algún foco iluminase aquel lugar.

Draco metió la mano bajo el top de la chica y comenzó a acariciar apartando el sujetador decorado que tenía la chica. Pansy mientras le besaba por el cuello y acariciaba con las palmas de las manos la espalda del rubio.

Las caricias y los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, hasta que Draco metió la mano por debajo de la falda, hasta llegar al tanga y apartarlo poco a poco, luego aún resguardados por la oscuridad de ese lado, introdujo dos dedos en Pansy, que ya estaba bastante excitada.

El gemido de la chica se perdió entre las conversaciones de la sala y la música bien alta. Movió la mano, haciendo que Pansy acabase retorciéndose de placer contra la pared y respirando entrecortadamente. Mientras tanto, la rubia le acariciaba por el interior del pantalón y de los calzoncillos negros.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sheila y Chester salieron a la calle para ir hacia el Soul, llegaron al parque que estaba cerca de la entrada y la chica le agarró por brazo para que se detuviese y se sentase.

- Es la última coca que me queda –dijo sacando una bolsita. Cogió un poco con el dedo y lo esnifó, luego se lo pasó a Chester, que se la quedó mirando- esto si que lo tomas, ¿no Novato? –Chester hizo lo mismo que había hecho Sheila antes.

- Probé demasiadas cosas –dijo el chico recostándose en el banco. Sheila se puso atenta al oírle hablar sobre su pasado.

- ¿A sí? –preguntó interesada. Chester se giró hacia ella, la chica tenía los ojos atentos dentro de lo que cabía y le miraba fijamente.

- Estuve en un centro de desintoxicación –Sheila abrió la boca ante la revelación y cuando iba a contestar, Chester le puso un dedo sobre los labios- pasaron muchas cosas Sheila, la droga da muchos sustos que no se vuelven a olvidar, y también deja recuerdos… -se le notó que le faltaba la voz- recuerdos que no desearías haber visto, ni que hubiesen ocurrido.

Sheila se pegó a él y le abrazó, dejando que Chester se apoyase sobre su hombro, la chica agradeció que le hubiese comentado esas cosas de su pasado y ya entendió el por qué le había resultado tan violento a Chester estar delante de tantas drogas y aguantarse, y ahora se maldecía por haberle incitado a volver, pero al fin y al cabo, Chester era mayorcito para decidir por él solo qué era lo mejor o lo más conveniente de hacer. 

- Nos fumamos lo que me queda y entramos –la chica empezó a liar la cocaína, esa forma de tomarla era muy feroz.

Estuvieron un rato hasta que se consumió todo, y llegaron bastante colocados a la puerta del Soul, pasaron sin problemas y cuando iban a subir las escaleras un hombre ancho y trajeado se les acercó.

- Berlusconi te busca –Sheila se giró para decirle a Chester que fuese subiendo- no, a él también quiere verle –la chica se puso tensa, no entendía el motivo de ello, pero aceptó y le dijo a Chester lo más importante sobre ese hombre.

- Él es aquí el jefe, no digas nada que pueda molestarle y todo saldrá bien –el chico asintió y entró en la sala después de Sheila.

Berlusconi estaba sentado tras su amplia y elegante mesa, se levantó con una sonrisa en la boca, lo que hizo que Sheila comenzase a sospechar y no le convenció mucho el apretón de manos que le dio a su profesor. Un hombre de confianza del señor Berlusconi estaba en un sillón preparando una jeringuilla cuando la hubo acabado se la acercó a su jefe.

- Dosis, pruébala, es nueva –Sheila no pudo negarse, aunque ya estaba bastante colocada. Se sentó en el sillón negro de cuero que le indicó Berlusconi y les miró con furia para que no la observasen mientras se pinchaba, así que las miradas se giraron y Berlusconi observó detenidamente a Chester.

Sheila sintió la potente droga recorrer su sangre y un suspiro salió de su boca al sentir la potencia, era buena, muy buena, se recostó en el sillón y observó la escena, Chester se había sentado frente la mesa de Berlusconi y el hombre había cogido un sobre.

- ¿Puedo llamarte Chester? –el chico asintió- bien bien, bueno Chester tengo algunas cosas sobre usted –una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y una mueca de desconfianza en los del joven. Abrió el sobre y sacó unas fotografías.

Puso sobre la mesa una fotografía de Chester, en la que estaba acercándose a Sheila y la agarraba el pelo por detrás, Chester le miró con horror, y el hombre depositó otra foto en la mesa, en ésta salían Chester y Sheila abrazándose.

- Eso no significa nada –dijo Chester molesto.

- Oh no, aún hay más –el fuerte acento italiano se hizo presente en esas últimas palabras.

Sobre la mesa apareció otra fotografía, en esta Sheila y Chester estaban besándose y por último dos fotografías fueron depositadas, en la primera de ellas Chester estaba cogiendo un polvo de una bolsita, en la segunda se lo había llevado a la nariz y lo estaba esnifando. Chester cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se encontró con una sonrisa más pronunciada en los labios de Berlusconi.

- ¿Qué quiere? –dijo sabiendo que estaba en un grave aprieto.

- Verás, la policía últimamente se ha acordado de este _grandioso barrio_ –aquellas palabras fueron bastante irónicas- y están metiendo las narices, su próxima parada es el instituto en el que usted es profesor, así que lo que quiero es que mantengas a Dosis fuera de todo, ella es mi _chica_ –sonrió y añadió- bueno, creo que es diferente estilo a lo que sois vosotros.

- ¿Por qué Dosis podrí ser investigada? –preguntó Chester para obtener más información, y haciendo caso omiso a la insinuación de Berlusconi.

- Porque es mi principal camello –su hombre de confianza le pasó unas carpetas y Berlusconi se las ofreció a Chester- verás, éstos son camellos del instituto en el que imparte clases –Chester abrió y fue viendo los expedientes de muchos de sus alumnos, nunca lo habría imaginado.

- ¿Y qué hago con esto?

- Cuando veas que se acercan demasiado a Dosis –hizo una pausa mientras señalaba los expedientes- aporta un nombre de ellos, y girar la investigación hacia esa persona –Chester asintió mientras iba asimilando la información- ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba, deberás mantener informada a Dosis sobre todas las redadas, planes, etc que se le ocurra al _brillante cuerpo de policía –_el sarcasmo fue realmente notable.

- Entiendo –Berlusconi le miró para que dijese las palabras- lo haré.

- Por supuesto, ¿no querrá que estas fotos caigan en manos poco adecuadas, verdad? –se giró hacia Sheila- _Ragazza__,_ coge esta bolsa, la distribuirás en el instituto.

Sheila se levantó bastante mareada del sillón, se acercó a la bolsa y la agarró, luego salieron por la puerta. Chester observó preocupado a la chica, había visto la cantidad que le metían a la jeringuilla y era demasiado y a ello se sumaba que cuando habían entrado estaban ya muy colocados.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo cuando la vio tambalearse mientras se acercaban a las escaleras.

- Mm.. sí –su voz sonó relajada, demasiado relajada. Chester la agarró del brazo para guiarla y casi da un grito al ver que estaba muy caliente. Posó su mano sobre la frente y el cuello de Sheila.

- ¡Estás ardiendo! –Sheila hizo un movimiento con la mano para que no le diese importancia.

- ¿Qué hacía ese ahí dentro? –se giraron y vieron a Draco, el chico les había visto entrar y había dejado a Pansy sola en la pista de baile.

- Berlusconi quería hablar con él.

- Tienes los ojos idos Shei -Draco se acercó preocupado.

- Estoy… estoy un poco agobiada –se veía que estaba sofocada. Chester y Draco se miraron con algo de temor en los ojos.

- Vamos fuera a que te de el aire –Chester no la dejó contestar, la agarró del brazo y la llevó hacia la puerta para salir, mientras Draco cogía la mochila y les seguía.

El aire de la calle le dio de lleno en la cara, se sintió mejor, pero cada vez tenía más calor y le costaba respirar, empezó a agobiarse. Draco y Chester la llevaron al parque y la sentaron en un banco.

- ¿Qué tal con Pansy? –Draco se alegró de que aún pudiese mantener algo de conversación y aprovechó para hablar con ella mientras Chester pensaba qué hacer.

- Psss, ya sabes… aburrido, es demasiado pesada –sonrió al ver como los labios de Sheila se curvaban en media sonrisa. Pero tenía los ojos cada vez más idos. Draco miró a Chester con preocupación.

- Sheila, tienes síntomas de una sobredosis, será mejor que te lleve al hospital –dijo Chester. Draco abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a moverse nervioso.

- No, ella está bien, sólo está un poco mareada, ¿verdad Shei? –la chica asintió, aunque en esos momentos sentía que le costaba respirar.

Un grupo se acercó a ellos, en la cabeza iba un chico llamado Damian, habían tenido problemas con su banda, cuando Sheila, Draco, Ron y Harry habían pintado un graffiti sobre uno de los que había hecho su banda.

- Vaya, mirar quién está aquí, los famosos Dark y Dosis –Damian sacó un cuchillo y Chester dio un salto hacia el banco.

- Damian, no es buen momento, otro día arreglaremos cuentas si quieres, ahora lárgate –Draco se había arrodillado delante de Sheila y la miraba la cara, que estaba enterrada en su cuello al tener la cabeza caída hacia el frente.

- No me perdería este precioso momento, si además tenemos a un profesor delante –hizo una seña y todos los de su grupo sacaron una navaja. Draco se levantó y se encaró con él.

- No seas gilipollas, guarda eso –Damian no pareció muy contento con el insulto, miró de forma feroz a Draco y se acercó haciendo que Chester abriese los ojos con horror.

- Aléjate –todas las miradas se giraron hacia Sheila, la chica tenía una pistola en la mano, nadie la había visto cuando la sacó de su mochila. Damian tiró la navaja y puso las manos en alto.

- Tranquila, ya nos vamos.

- No, aún no –la chica sostenía con fuerza la pistola, le costaba incluso extender el brazo- no volverás a mencionar lo ocurrido, porque vuestro graffiti era una mierda y merecía ser tapado, nosotros adornamos el lugar que vosotros habíais estropeado –Damian asintió mientras daba un paso para atrás y los de su grupo guardaban los cuchillos- espérate capullo, quiero oírte decir que lo vuestro era una mierda y que nosotros lo hicimos mejor, y luego puedes irte.

El chico repitió las palabras de Sheila y luego indicó a su gente que se fuesen. Chester y Draco miraron a Sheila.

- ¿De dónde coño has sacado eso? –preguntó Chester quitándosela de la mano y guardándola con prisa en la mochila.

- Es un recuerdo de mi madre –realmente era la pistola con la que se suicidó su madre y ella la había guardado.

Sheila dejó de enfocar la vista y Chester y Draco se acercaron alarmados.

- Voy a llevarla a mi casa –dijo Chester agarrándola.

- ¿Por qué a la tuya? –Draco se puso al lado de ellos mientras andaban.

- ¿La llevamos a la tuya? –le miró serio- ¿o mejor a la de ella?

- Vale…

Los dos chicos cargaron con ella hasta el portal de Chester, subieron las escaleras y el profesor despachó a Draco cuando llegaron a la puerta. El joven rubio se fue con mala cara y le dio el número de teléfono para que le informase de si ocurría algo.

Chester cerró la puerta y cogió en brazos a Sheila, la chica se apoyó sobre su pecho.

- No te duermas Sheila –al ver que la temperatura seguía siendo elevadísima, al joven se le ocurrió una idea.

La llevó al baño y la depositó en la bañera, abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua helada cayese sobre ella, a la que tenía sujeta por la cintura. Sheila se retorció y musitó algo que no se la entendió, el agua estaba tan fría que pronto se le quedaron los labios amoratados, aunque antes ya los tenía un poco, las gotas recorrieron la palidez alarmante y castañeaban al son de sus dientes.

Chester no soportó verla tan mal, se quitó la camiseta y se metió con ella en la bañera, reprimiendo un grito al contactar con el agua congelada, la chica se aferró a él para que le diese calor, la temperatura estaba bajando. El cuerpo de Chester también se puso morado en algunas zonas, y cuando hubo pasado un tiempo y Chester vio que la temperatura se había normalizado, la sacó de la ducha.

Sheila se dejó desnudar sin ofrecer ningún tipo de resistencia ni ayuda. Chester la envolvió en una toalla gruesa y larga y frotó por sus brazos para que entrase en calor. La llevó a su habitación y la puso una camiseta larga de él, luego la metió entre los edredones y se giró para quitarse él la ropa mojada.

Se puso unos calzoncillos secos y se metió con ella, Sheila tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración regular le indicaba que se había dormido. Pasó su mano por la frente de la chica y vio que ya no ardía, la escuchó respirar y vio que no se ahogaba, dando un suspiro de alivio se acercó a su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza, recibiendo un gemido molesto de parte de Sheila.

Sonrió y aflojó un poco sus brazos, pero sin soltarla.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Draco llegó a su casa y se puso al lado del teléfono, suspiró aliviado cuando recibió la llamada de Chester que le decía que Sheila estaba bien.

- ¿Qué se metió? –preguntó el rubio.

- Berlusconi le dio una dosis elevada de heroína y ella había estado esnifando y fumando coca antes.

- ¡Será cabrón! –dijo indignado- ¿qué quería de ti? –hubo un silencio desde el otro auricular hasta que Chester contestó.

- Digamos que quería hacer "negocios".

- ¿Qué clase de negocios? ¿Y por qué has aceptado? No es buena compañía ¿sabes? –dijo cínicamente.

- Ya me he dado cuenta, pero tiene fotos… así que tengo cosas que hacer de su parte en el instituto.

- ¿Qué fotos? –Draco sabía perfectamente que Berlusconi buscaba la vida y se encargaba de observar a cada nuevo individuo del barrio, y si podía chantajearlo lo hacía, sino de todas formas, como se decía en el barrio: "si Berlusconi te llama haz lo que diga, si estás contra él, eres hombre muerto".

- Fotos de… de Sheila conmigo y fotos… con droga.

- En resumen, estás jodido –Chester lo afirmó- ¿está durmiendo?

- Sí, yo también voy a dormirme.

- Dile que me llame cuando se despierte –le pidió Draco antes de colgar.

Se levantó del asiento y se fue a su habitación, desvistiéndose y poniéndose unos pantalones para dormir. Escuchó gritos fuera, salió de su cuarto, sabía que su padre la estaba armando, sino, su madre no gritaría de esa forma. Fue hacia la cocina y se encontró a Lucius acorralando a Narcisa.

Draco se abalanzó contra su padre y lo apartó de su madre, empezaron a pelearse y en una de esas Draco cayó al suelo, cuando iba a levantarse vio un palo de béisbol debajo de la mesa, lo agarró y se enfrentó con su padre.

- Vuélvela a tocar y te mato a palos –Lucius se alejó del bate y se fue por la puerta de casa.

- Gracias –sollozó la madre.

Draco se acercó y abrazó a Narcisa, susurrándola palabras de consuelo, luego la acompañó hasta su cuarto y la dijo que se durmiese. Cerró la puerta de su la habitación de sus padres y fue a la suya. Cayó rendido en la cama.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**Buenas!!! Al fin subo capítulo nuevo.**

**Joder estoy llena de picaduras, putos mosquitos, bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer y dejar reviews!!!**

**El título del capítulo es una de mis canciones preferidas de Rapsuskeli.**


	8. Las Leyes del Barrio

**Típico: **Algunos Personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y otros son míos y bla bla bla

**Summary**En un lugar dejado de la mano de Dios donde no se conoce lo que es la magia, nuestros jóvenes protagonistas luchan día a día por sobrevivir en el barrio y conseguir pasar su último curso en el instituto.

**Atención: **Esta historia contendrá violencia, sexo, temas sobre la droga, el alcohol.

**Nenufr** Jaja sí es que ya era hora de actualizar. Sé que me estoy empezando a pasar jaja, pero es que tenían que venir cosas fuertes ya, porque las drogas no son florecitas. Yei que monos Chester y Draco, tan preocupados y ayudándola tanto, aiss quién los tuviese. Y mi Chester el cabrón está de vacaciones, y buaa es un cerdo más me he dado cuenta por mensajes, jaja es como todos, ya no es Chester jaja. Tu aprovecha que le tienes allí jeje. Sí, el Lucius es un cabrón, pero a partir de ahora entrará con más cuidadito a su casa. Bueno aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te guste. Besos!!!

**Lira Garbo:** Hola wapa! Jeje que bien que pillases el capítulo, tu pásatelo muy bien de vacaciones, que yo sigo en mi casita, que se supone que estoy "estudiando" jeje. Yeah a mi también me gusta más Draco es irresistible jeje. Bueno aquí tienes otro capítulo fruto de mi inspiración extraña, espero que te guste. Besos!!!

**Shumara** Se te ha hecho corto el capítulo? Jooo cada vez los escribo más largos y se os hace más corto, jaja voy a tener que hacerlos aún más largos :-p Hermione es un poco aguafiestas sí, ¬¬ Ron va a tener que decirle algo, jaja le controla como una madre. Yea la Dosis ha estado a punto de una sobredosis. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo!! Besos guapa!

**Lil**** Granger:** Sí, pobrecita, bueno aquí tienes la continuación jeje que peligro el oscuro cine jaja. Venga, espero que te guste. Saludos!!!

**FaItH****-Iris-SuKnI:** ¿No te gusta Ginny para Harry? Si, había pensado en que Ron y Hermi lo dejasen, de todas formas, es muy típico, siempre están discutiendo y dejándolo, así que veamos que hacemos. Si, más drama jeje. Bueno me alegro de que te esté gustando. Besos!

**Codec**Jaja muchas gracias, bueno yo me intento ajustar lo mejor posible a todo ese "mundillo" que no conozco de lejos pero tampoco exactamente en mi piel, en fin… digamos que algunos personajes son algunos amigos míos, si es que me encanta meterle cosas de mis colegas a los personajes, y siempre suele haber un poquito o un montón, dependiendo del personaje, mío en él, así que intento que salga lo más real posible. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Disculpar!!! He tardado un montonazo, lo sé, pero es que en fin… el curso, Selectividad, las Universidades, el verano, la autoescuela, los petas, las fiestas, los tíos, en fin… todo xD Pues no me ha dejado mucho tiempo ni inspiración para continuar la historia, pero espero que os sirva con este capítulo, que es larguito y alomejor os hace más amena la espera a la continuación de otros fics, que estoy trabajando en ellos! No os creáis que los he olvidado. Venga, ahora a disfrutar, y mandarme reviews, aunque sea para decirme lo mala que soy por haber tardado tanto xD**

**DEBAJO DE UNA MÁSCARA**

**8. Las Leyes del Barrio.**

_La libertad es la facultad que tiene el hombre de obrar de una manera o de otra, y de no obrar, por lo que es responsable de sus actos.****_

Chester se despertó al oír el despertador, lo apagó y se levantó directo hacia el teléfono, llamó y dijo que ese día no iría al instituto, que estaba enfermo, volvió a la cama y se quedó mirando a Sheila, la chica dormía con la boca entreabierta y tenía las manos debajo de la almohada sobre la que estaba apoyada.

El chico se dio una ducha y luego decidió ordenar todas las cajas que aún no tenía abiertas, así pasó las horas hasta que decidió preparar algo de comer, cuando estuvo listo puso dos platos, dos vasos, cubiertos y dos servilletas en una bandeja y se fue hacia el dormitorio.

Sheila refunfuñó cuando sintió que Chester soplaba por su cuello, fue despertándose y le costó centrar la vista, se encontraba algo mal, notó como sus piernas estaban desnudas y como únicamente le cubría una camiseta, miró a Chester y luego frunció el ceño.

- ¿Me he acostado contigo? –Chester la miró con reproche.

- No podías ni mantenerte en pie…

- Vaya –se llevó una mano a la cabeza- dejé de tener memoria cuando apareció Damian.

- ¿El chico moreno? –Sheila asintió- pues le apuntaste con una pistola.

- ¡¿Saqué la pistola?! –Sheila se sobresaltó.

- ¿De dónde la has sacado? Dijiste que era un recuerdo de tu madre –apuntó Chester.

- En cierto modo… -hizo una pausa y fijó sus grandes ojos esmeralda en los de Chester- la robé cuando mi madre se suicidó con ella.

Chester se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir, simplemente seguía sentado en el borde de la cama. Sheila se incorporó un poco y se acercó a él.

- Lo siento… ¿estuve muy mal? –Chester asintió mientras la chica se agarraba a él y colocaba su cabeza entre la cara y el hombro de él, y le daba suaves besos en el cuello.

- No me gustó verte así –la acarició el pelo- te necesito Sheila.

Sheila se separó lentamente del hombre y le miró a los ojos, una mirada tierna la hizo guiar sus labios hacia los de Chester, el chico cerró los ojos al notar su lengua introduciéndose en su boca y se dejó llevar, mientras sin darse cuenta levantaba la camiseta que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

Las manos de ambos se agarraron mientras se separaban y se miraban fijamente. Chester apartó la bandeja con la comida de la cama y luego extendió a Sheila sobre la cama, para posarse sobre ella y comenzar a recorrer el cuerpo terso y joven de la chica.

Sheila dejó que su camiseta se desprendiese y acabase en el suelo, y aprovechó para bajarle los calzoncillos al joven, que ahora se entretenía mordisqueando lentamente el hombro y el cuello de Sheila. Los mordiscos hacían que la chica respirase entrecortadamente.

La lengua respaldada por la boca de Chester fue deslizándose ferozmente por el cuerpo de Sheila, hasta llegar al ombligo, y después de darle un pequeño mordisco siguió bajando lentamente.

Sheila gimió cuando Chester había llegado a su entrepierna y se deleitaba probando las cosas que más gemidos hacían que saliesen de la boca de la chica. Continuó un tiempo hasta que dirigió su boca hacia las caderas de Sheila, empezó a morderlas con delicadeza y volvió a subir hasta los pechos, que se mecían debido a la respiración agitada de la joven.

Chester sintió como las manos de Sheila se deslizaban por su cuerpo para enlazarse en su espalda, así que delicadamente se situó sobre ella y enterró su cabeza en el cuello pálido de la chica, en el momento en que ella comenzaba a gemir, Chester se introdujo en su interior de golpe, haciendo que Sheila le clavase las uñas en la espalda.

Continuaron besándose y moviéndose acompasadamente, cada vez con mayor rapidez hasta que acabaron llegando a un orgasmo prolongado.

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

Era la hora de la salida del instituto, ese día había aparecido afluencia de policías amenazando con registrar todas las taquillas, lo que había hecho que algunos alumnos saliesen a destiempo de clase y recogiesen todas las drogas que tenían en las taquillas para desaparecer durante unas horas.

Harry y Ginny estaban besándose apasionadamente, la cita de ayer en el cine había salido muy bien y habían decidido volver a intentarlo, Hermione y Ron en cambio estaban pasando por una crisis, esa mañana habían discutido acaloradamente y ahora estaban situados uno a cada lado de Draco.

Los agentes de policía les habían pedido que se quedasen en la salida y los harían pasar uno a uno a una sala para interrogarlos, por supuesto que no era obligatorio contestar a las preguntas, pero eso te metía en el papel de uno de los sospechosos.

Draco tenía una expresión extrañamente preocupada, ni Sheila ni Chester habían aparecido por clase, eso iba a perjudicarles a ambos en relación con lo que estaban tramando los policías.

Una voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones, se giró y se encontró con Pansy, su boca se curvó en un gesto molesto, pero la joven rubia traía una sonrisa espectacular y sus ojos brillaban con venganza.

- He tenido que decirles que _la_ Dosis me pasó marihuana en una ocasión –sus ojos burlones se entornaron mientras movía las pestañas de forma angelical y su sonrisa se ensanchaba más al ver la cara de terror de Draco- pasa un buen día –la rubia se alejó dejando a su paso un rastro de orgullo medio herido.

Draco miró a Ron y Hermione, ambos tenían una cara preocupada.

- No debiste haberla dejado plantada Dark –dijo Ron encendiendo un cigarrillo nervioso.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Tú no fumas! –Hermione le tiró el cigarro al suelo. Draco vio que se iban a enzarzar en una nueva discusión.

- Dejad de hacer el idiota –captó inmediatamente la atención de sus colegas- la cosa es seria, como Pansy, muchos pueden haberla delatado –prosiguió con voz que trataba de sonar indiferente- no quiero que la mencionéis ninguno.

Todos asintieron y en ese momento se acercó una mujer policía de unos veintitantos años, era bastante atractiva, su pelo castaño caía sobre sus hombros con leves ondas y sus ojos enormes eran de un color marrón que inspiraban calidez.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? –su voz era dulce. El rubio se adelantó un paso y la miró fríamente, la chica borró la sonrisa de su boca y guió a Draco hacia uno de los despachos que habían habilitado para hacer las preguntas.

Le hicieron sentarse en una silla y al otro lado de la mesa se sentó la mujer.

- Soy la agente Marian Thomson, voy a hacerte unas preguntas –Draco miró con recelo la mano que alargaba la mujer hacia un cajón de la mesa.

- ¿Va a grabar la conversación? –preguntó con aire indiferente. La mujer negó la cabeza y decidió sacar unas hojas y un lápiz.

- Estuviste en un reformatorio por posesión de drogas –levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en los fríos de Draco, intentando adivinar si había producido algún efecto en el joven, pero éste parecía impenetrable- ¿sigues consumiendo droga? –se hizo una pausa en la que Draco dudó qué contestar- no me mientas, porque si llegamos a un acuerdo, podremos hacer análisis a todos los estudiantes, así que eso puede ser en cuestión de días.

- Si –contestó secamente.

- ¿Qué drogas? –Draco alzó una ceja y la miró divertido, haciendo que la agente se ruborizase con aquella mirada típica del joven.

De pronto el rubio sonrió aún más al ver los ligeros tonos rojizos que habían adquirido las mejillas de Marian y en su mente empezó a trazar un plan de forma rapidísima.

La chica encendió un cigarro algo nerviosa y Draco aprovechó ese momento para inclinarse sobre la mesa y susurrarle con voz seductora si podía darle un cigarro, la agente sonrió y el chico rozó deliberadamente los dedos de la chica cuando le dio el cigarro y el mechero.

- ¿Qué drogas consumes? –carraspeó Marian.

- ¿Qué importancia tiene? –replicó echando el humo- si van a hacernos análisis de sangre ya saldrá –la agente decidió cambiar bruscamente de pregunta para ver la reacción del chico.

- ¿Es cierto que Sheila Clark, apodada Dosis, pasa drogas en este instituto? –intentó aguantar la expectación, pero se desmoronó al ver que el rubio ni siquiera parpadeaba.

- Eso dicen… -esa respuesta vaga no le servía para nada a Marian.

- ¿Qué relación tienes con Dosis? –Draco separó el cigarrillo de su boca y miró con unos ojos peligrosos a la agente, la chica no se acobardó porque sabía que había dado en un punto importante.

- Amistad y sexo –dijo tranquilamente, antes de que la mujer volviese a formular otra pregunta Draco se inclinó sobre la mesa y le susurró- ¿le interesa la segunda opción?

Marian se quedó boquiabierta y Draco sonrió con superioridad mientras se echaba hacia atrás y se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla. Marian se repuso pero no consiguió mirar a Draco a los ojos.

- Em… si tenéis amistad sabrás si pasa droga o no –expuso la mujer.

- No la he visto nunca pasando, pero yo no estoy con ella las 24 horas del día –mintió el rubio. A la agente se le iluminaron los ojos.

- ¿Quién te pasa la droga? –esa era la pregunta a la que quería llegar.

- Blaise Zabini –mintió el rubio, ese era el primer nombre que le pidió el señor Berlusconi que dijese si alguna vez se veía en ese 'interrogatorio'.

La agente mostró decepción en su gesto, pero anotó rápidamente el nombre en el papel.

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien… -Draco la cortó y acabó el la frase.

- …sé hacer otras cosas mejor –Marian se puso esta vez aún más roja, Draco sonrió ante la inocencia de esa joven policía, seguro que no llevaba ni dos meses en el cuerpo.

- …quiero decir… si nos ayudas, no te harán análisis –dijo a trompicones. Draco asintió y se levantó de la silla. Marian iba a decirle que no habían acabado cuando vio que Draco se acercaba hacia ella y la besaba de golpe en los labios, el beso fue muy intenso, Draco recorrió con furia el interior de la boca de la agente.

La mujer no pudo evitar responder al beso, Draco la agarró del trasero y la levantó de la silla, sentando su cuerpo ligero sobre la mesa, sin separar aún los labios comenzó a meter las manos por la blusa azul de policía.

Cuando se separaron, Marian ya estaba sin camiseta y el sujetador estaba a medio camino del suelo, no le había dado tiempo de parar al chico y contra su razón se dio cuenta de que le estaba quitando la camiseta con furia, Draco sonrió con superioridad y la bajó los pantalones de golpe para revelar un tanga de color negro y un cuerpo en su totalidad espectacular.

"Vaya con la agente" pensó mientras se bajaba los pantalones. Todo sucedió tan rápido que Marian no se dio cuenta del momento en que empezó a gemir mientras Draco la besaba por el cuello y ella le susurraba cosas al oído.

Draco se movía con velocidad y masajeaba los pechos grandes de la mujer, vio como se retorcía y cerraba los ojos, Draco se agachó para besar la boca abierta de la mujer en el momento en que ésta llegaba al orgasmo. El rubio terminó unos minutos más tarde.

Se vistieron apresuradamente y Draco se acercó a las notas que había tomado la agente, cogió un bolígrafo y tachó las preguntas más comprometidas que tenían relación con Sheila.

Marian le miró desconcertada y cuando iba a replicar, el chico le posó un dedo en los labios.

- Agente Marian –sonrió ampliamente- ¿vio usted mi fecha de nacimiento? –la joven negó con la cabeza sin entender- bien, pues cuando la consulte y no se fije sólo en el año, sino también en el mes… sabrá por qué no va a poder incluir las preguntas que le he tachado, sino… aténgase a las consecuencias.

Draco salió sonriendo y Marian se quedó sentada totalmente de piedra, rebuscó entre el historial de Draco y miró la fecha de nacimiento, fijándose en el mes, cosa que antes no había hecho. "¡Mierda!" exclamó, "tiene 17 años…"

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

- Tardan mucho –dijo Ron dando vueltas y mirando de vez en cuando a su hermana que hacía carantoñas con Harry. Hermione estaba de pie totalmente rígida, hasta que salió de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Deja de dar vueltas Ronnie! –gritó molesta. Harry y Ginny fijaron su vista en Hermione y Ron, el pelirrojo se había puesto colorado y miraba a Hermione con una expresión de furia.

- Estoy hasta la polla de tus tonterías Hermione –dijo molesto- Ronnie por aquí, Ronnie haz tal, Ronnie no hagas no se qué –imitó voz afeminada mientras hacía gestos exagerados con las manos. Hermione frunció fuertemente los labios- definitivamente hemos acabado Hermione, estoy cansado de tantas peleas estúpidas –se giró dándola la espalda, mientras la chica abría la boca y no salía ningún sonido.

Harry y Ginny seguía presenciando la escena, Ron se acercó a Draco, que había salido ya de la sala de interrogatorios, llevaba una sonrisa triunfal.

- ¿Y esa cara Red? –dijo al ver el enfado del pelirrojo y la cara descompuesta de Hermione.

- Que soy un hombre libre –miró hacia Hermione y luego se giró hacia Draco, que sonreía cínicamente.

- Entonces te gustará lo que puede enseñarte la agente Marian –Ron le miró con curiosidad y Draco esbozó otra sonrisa.

Draco se separó de sus colegas y se encaminó hacia la casa de Chester. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y llamó a la puerta un par de veces.

Chester abrió y dejó pasar al interior al rubio, que nada más ver a Sheila la abrazó con fuerza y la empezó a reprochar el susto que le había dado.

Los tres se sentaron en unos sillones cubiertos por mantas para que no se viese el mugriento estado en el que se encontraban. Draco les contó lo que había pasado ese día en el instituto.

- Estamos en problemas –concluyó el rubio.

- La que está en problemas es Pansy –soltó Sheila sin aparentar ningún sentimiento. Chester no dijo nada, pero Draco se asustó.

- Shei, no puedes hacer ahora ninguna tontería –miró a Chester que seguía sin entenderlos y luego volvió sus ojos grises hacia los verdes de la chica- No sé si es la mejor opción…

- Es la única, _Darky_, quién dice mi nombre tiene que atenerse a sus consecuencias –se levantó del sillón y le dio un beso en los labios a Chester- Draco y yo tenemos cosas que hacer _Novato,_ luego te veo.

Se fueron hacia la calle y luego se dirigieron a donde sabían que siempre se encontraba el grupo de Pansy. Draco iba pensando en que aquello les iba a meter en más problemas de los que ya tenían.

- Vaya vaya, a quién tenemos por aquí –un chico moreno se levantó del banco en el que estaban sentados un grupo, la competencia.

- La cosa va con Pansy, no contigo, así que no te metas Zabini –susurró amenazadoramente Sheila. Pansy se encogió en el banco, sabía que se había metido en un lío al decir el nombre de Sheila en el interrogatorio, pero sus celos habían podido más.

Zabini miró a Pansy sin entender.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –Blaise le indicó a Pansy que se acercase.

- La capulla esa ha dicho el nombre de Sheila en el interrogatorio –dijo Draco viendo con triunfo cómo los ojos de Blaise se tornaban en esferas de terror.

- Sabes lo que significa eso, ¿no Zabini? –preguntó suavemente y paladeando las letras con total deleite. Blaise asintió con el rostro ensombrecido- Bien, te explicaré cómo están las cosas, ¿vale cariño? –Sheila parecía estar divirtiéndose. Pansy por otro lado miraba con terror a la chica- Pansy es de tu grupo, eres la competencia, ¿sabes lo que haría el _Italiano_ al descubrir que una niñata ha dado el nombre de una de sus preferidas? –sonrió viendo como ahora Zabini temblaba, con el Italiano se refería a Berlusconi.

- Yo… yo di orden de que tu nombre no saliese _Dosis_ –se giró hacia Pansy- el marrón te lo vas a comer tú sola, ahora no tienes el respaldo de tu grupo –cuando iba a irse, Sheila chasqueó la lengua.

- Aún no he acabado –sonrió cínicamente- lo siento Zabini, pero si tienen mi nombre, también tienen el tuyo, es la regla –así se cubrían las espaldas y además así, Draco y Sheila no harían el trabajo sucio- Ahora yo no tengo tiempo para enseñarle ciertas cosas a Pansy –miró a la chica que temblaba- Te lo dejo en tus manos pequeño.

Sheila se dio la vuelta sin quitar aún la sonrisa de sus labios, Draco también se giró y se alejaron del terreno en donde estaba empezando una pelea, aunque la palabra exacta no era "pelea" ya que Pansy no podía defenderse de todos los de su grupo, que la atacaban violentamente al haber quebrado una de las normas, no delatar a nadie que Berlusconi tuviese en una buena posición.

- Listo –dijo Sheila chocando sus manos y dirigiéndose hacia el parque donde solía estar todo su grupo.

Un coche pasó al lado de los dos chicos y se detuvo, bajando la ventanilla. La conductora era la agente Marian, que había interrogado a Draco. Sheila y Draco se detuvieron mientras la mujer bajaba del coche y se acercaba a ellos.

Sheila sacó un cigarro y lo encendió justo cuando la agente había llegado junto a ellos.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó inocentemente Sheila mientras le echaba el humo en la cara a Marian.

- Soy la agente Marian Thomson –miró hacia Draco y luego le pidió fuego a la chica. Sheila notaba cómo la mujer la estaba examinando, todos los movimientos que hacía, todos los gestos no quedaban fuera de la vista de los ojos de Marian, la chica sonrió fríamente y le pasó el mechero. Después de darle una calada, la agente preguntó -¿Qué llevas en la mochila?

- Se forraría si le dijese que droga, ¿no es verdad? –levantó la ceja cínicamente- No está en su día de suerte Thomson, ¿quiere registrarme aquí en medio?

- Sí, y a él también –señaló a Draco.

- Adelante –dijo Sheila dándole la mochila y abriendo los brazos burlonamente.

Marian abrió la mochila y examinó el contenido, ropa, paquetes de tabaco vacíos, mecheros que ya no tenían gas, una cartera con algo de dinero, varios libros, papel para liar… pero nada de droga. Se acercó a Sheila y empezó a registrarla, palpándola desde arriba hasta los zapatos.

La obligó a quitarse los zapatos, Sheila sonreía cada vez más. Sin haber encontrado nada, la agente se giró hacia Draco y volvió a repetir la operación que había hecho con Sheila, cuando llegó a la altura de las caderas del rubio, el chico susurró seductoramente.

- Cuidado con lo que toca –Sheila le miró con la ceja levantada de forma divertida. La agente por el contrario se puso roja y acabó de registrarle rápidamente.

Les dio la espalda y subió al vehículo diciéndoles que en otra ocasión ya les pillaría. Cuando el coche se perdió de vista, Sheila se agachó hacia unos pequeños arbustos que rodeaban una reja y sacó de entre ellos una piedra de hachís del tamaño de su mano. Draco la guió un ojo.

- Eres rápida –Sheila asintió y continuaron el camino hasta encontrarse con Ron, Harry, Ginny, Little, Seamus y Nott en el parque.

Se sentaron en uno de los dos bancos que estaban colocados enfrentados y se hicieron unos cuantos porros. Hablaron sobre la repentina llegada de la policía, sobre el cuidado que tendrían que tener a partir de ese momento, e idearon planes por si volvían los interrogatorios y si se registraban las taquillas. El inconveniente que encontraron fue que si se legalizaba el hacer análisis a los alumnos que creían que consumían sustancias, estarían perdidos, pero aún así esperaban que eso no ocurriese.

- Hola _Novato_ –saludó Ginny coquetamente al profesor, que se acercaba a ellos. Chester devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y se acercó a los bancos, dónde Sheila se estaba liando un porro.

Chester se colocó detrás de ella y pasó su mano por los cabellos negros de la joven, Sheila levantó la vista y le sonrió para luego volver a concentrarse en el porro.

Draco le señaló a Chester un hueco en el banco, y el profesor se sentó para fumar con ellos un rato.

Fue oscureciendo y algunos decidieron marcharse para cenar algo y luego ir hacia el Soul, Sheila se levantó y llamó a Draco y a Chester.

- Vamos a ver al señor Berlusconi.

Lo dos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia el Soul, saludando a Lee que estaba en la entrada fueron hacia la puerta que daba a la "oficina" improvisada de Berlusconi.

- Os estaba esperando –dijo firmemente el italiano.

Los tres asintieron y tomaron asiento en los sillones que el italiano señalaba.

**Dejen reviews porque es lo único que me anima a seguir escribiendo, y bueno… ya sé que he tardado en continuarlo, pero lo he hecho por la gente que me deja reviews, ya que ellos hacen el esfuerzo de mandármelos, yo les compenso con capítulos **

**_"No tenemos miedo…Dejad que venga la noche…No tenemos miedo"_**


End file.
